A Magical Dragon among Pastel Ponies
by Aurora the Void Dragon
Summary: I was having a nice normal relaxing day when Magic happens and I am pulled into the fictional world as my main OC, Aurora, a shapeshifting dragon from the void. (I will not be going episode by episode, also the timeline will be altered in small ways but not in any major ways.) Comments and reviews encouraged!
1. It begins

(?'s Pov)

It was a normal lazy day for me when my life changed, looking around on Youtube, reading stories made by friends and others, and just relaxing as I was thinking about what to write next. Normally I would give you a description of the main character, me in this case, but that doesn't really matter, because of what happened to me I have changed into a completely new person, or being as I should say. What I will say is at the time of my... _Rebirth_ , I was twenty one years of age, lived a normal life, and had a few friends, and those that I did consider friends I held them almost as close as family.

The day that it happened was a Wednesday, if memory serves me... and I will admit that it is a bit fuzzy. I was lying on my bed with my laptop and was just sitting there with a blank page open while listening to music as I tried to piece together a coherent story, I had plenty of ideas but none that made sense. There was these weird sensation I had been feeling for most of that say, it was similar to the feeling that you get when you think or feel like that there is someone staring at you, but it felt oddly hopeful. I tried talking to my 'other' self, my imagined persona known as Aurora, but I wasn't getting any response, and I know what you are thinking 'She is an imaginary person, a character you made up, of course she wouldn't answer'. True, but normally I would answer my own questions from her point of view... only I couldn't. The feeling grew steadily worse until midnight, and I know it is a bit stereotypical, but hey, it is a magical moment after all. Anyway, at midnight every froze, and I mean everything froze and not in the ice type of way, time itself had simply stopped moving for me.

"Hello my dear creator." **Her** voice said, echoing around me.

I jumped looking around for her. " **Aurora?** " I said, my voice trembling in both fear and excitement, for her voice wasn't in my head, but coming from somewhere else.

"Yes, it is me, and no it isn't a dream." She said in response. Her voice was calm, carrying the weight of her years in it, but it was well hidden in by the warmth and laughter in her voice.

"Well, that leaves only two options, one is that I have finally gone insane, and the other is that the fourth wall has been broken/never existed." I said trying for some humor. I smiled, trying to push away my own fear.

"Close, I am bending the rules a little to do this, but I think it is time to do **this**." as she was talking my computer screen started to glow a blinding bright purple as her hand came out and grabbed onto my hand and yanked me in. I will admit that I screamed and was freaking out, it had **hurt.** "Sorry about that." she said her voice softer now.

It took me a few 'minutes' to calm down enough to talk coherently and to look around. "Where... where are we?" I said from my curled up ball, I could see her standing there against the backdrop of what looked to be the galaxy around us. I paused for a moment to look at her, she was sixty nine inches tall and looked to be in her early twenties. She had her purple hair braided into a ponytail down that ended at her waist. She was wearing a black dress with dark blue accents. After confirming that the shapeshifting dragon was in her adult human form I went back to looking around trying to figure out where we were.

She laughed, her purple eyes dancing. "We are in **Your Void** silly, where else would I be?"

I just stared at her for a moment, taking this all in. "So everything I wrote about you came true in this... reality?" I asked, my voice was filled with sorrow, her life wasn't the best and it was my fault.

She became serious. "Yes, everything that you have and have yet to write about my life."

I winced at that. "I am sorry." I said quietly.

She smiled and shook her head. "It isn't all bad."

"But still."

"Enough of that." she said firmly. "That isn't why you are here."

At that I looked up at her again, before standing, feeling my fear fade away at that statement, I had thought that I was here for all that I had put her through. "Then why?"

"Because a new story must be written, but you can't bring yourself to write one." She said with a sad smile.

"So you brought me here to talk?" I inquired.

"No... I brought you here to live it." As she said that a single tear slid down her face.

"What is wrong?" I said, I knew her to well, there was something wrong.

"You will become something new, you will still be you... just... more." she said sadly.

"Will be able to become myself again?" I inquired, that fear coming back.

"I don't know." She said as she hugged me.

I hugged her back, both of us crying. "So there is the chance of me never seeing my own world and family again right?" I was pushing away my anger cause I knew she wouldn't do this to me with out reason.

"I am so sorry, but... I _had_ to... just as I had to do what you wrote." She explained.

"I understand... it doesn't hurt less though." I said with a sigh. "Do you know where?"

She shook her head. "No, but I do know it is a show you watch."

I hummed in thought. "That is way to many." I admitted, I had watched a lot of shows and movies while trying to think of new things to write.

She smiled. "Well, at least you will be able to live a new life, just what you wanted."

I laughed. "True... but not like this." I released the hug and stepped back. "What will happen to you?"

"... I am not sure, but I know I will still be around." She said, her tone worried.

"Well, it seems that the future is uncertain... for you and for me." I said with a small smile, trying to cheer her up.

she returned my smile. "You goof, always trying to make everyone around you happy right?"

I nod. "No one is an island." I looked at the 'floor' before back at her. "What do you see me as?" I asked softly.

she smiled. "As my creator, a friend, and a parent."

"Thank you." and just as I said that I was _pulled_ to and through her as I was everything suddenly became dark and I lost all of my senses.

 **"I give this gift unto you, you will live there until your end has come, but it will only count if it comes for the sake of others."** The voice came to me from the darkness, from with in my mind... it was another female voice, but I didn't know who it was... though it sounded familiar.

'Who...?' I thought, not knowing if I could even speak.

 **"I am a... Friend, and you should prepare."** the voice responded with.

'prepare for wh-?' suddenly as I was talking light filled my vision, I was falling? flying? moving? through what I could only say what seemed like a kaleidoscope, only each color was a world a reality that I could barely comprehend. As I traveled to an unknown destination my body felt like it was on fire, I tried to look at my body, to move anything, but the only reward I got was pain for my body was hidden from my view, like it was invisible. I felt the Voice's presence leave me as I approached a pure white light that was warm? It soothed my pain and made it go away. I reached out and touched it somehow, and as soon as I did, I was once more pulled into a new reality. The next thing I know I was lying on a cold stone floor in a ruined castle.

I sat up and looked down, only to find my body still invisible... or was it simply not there? "So whe-" I stopped talking, for coming out of my mouth wasn't my voice, but **Her's** , _Aurora's_ voice was now my own. "Okay... So I have become her..." I looked over and say a mirror nearby, I got up and slowly walked over to it, hopping that I could see something, but of course I saw nothing. My mind started going a mile a second trying to make sense of this.

When in the middle of my freak out I heard crying... and it wasn't me. I walked towards the sound, as I looked around, this place seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. That was until I turned a corner and say the person crying... and the sight hurt my heart so much. I walked over to the crying pony, yes pony... more precisely it was Princess Celestia... and do I have to describe her? I looked around as I approached her, we where standing in the ruined throne room of the 'Castle of Two Sisters' as it will become to be called. I sat next to Celestia as she was placed the elements back in their place.

 **"Tell her the prophecy, give her hope."** The voice said, and I new what I had to do, but before I opened my mouth she turned to me.

"Who is there?" She said, trying to sound regal, to hid her pain.

I smiled to myself, not that she could see me. "A bearer of glad tidings." I replied.

she flinched for a split second at how close I was. "Why hid yourself then?" she demanded. For my own sanity I will be 'modernizing' what we where saying.

I sighed. "If I could reveal myself to you I would, ruler of the sun." I said gently.

She looked in my direction. "May We have your name at least, as well as the tidings?" she said tiredly.

"Well, my name is.." I hesitated, might as well use the name the fit the voice. "Aurora, and the news regards your sister."

At that hope enters her eyes, but was quickly squashed by her despair. "If it was a way to cure her it is to late... she is gone..." Celestia had gone back to staring up at the moon.

I placed my hand against her neck, and she jumped a little turning to me. "She will return." I said it so simply and quietly.

"WHAT! WHEN?" She yelled at me, hope in her eyes again.

"On the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal." at this point the hope had turned into dispare, thinking that she would fight and lose to Nightmare Moon, and that Luna would be lost forever. I saw that look in her eyes and giggled softly.

"Why is that a laughing matter!?" She demanded to know.

"Because that is what will be told as a old ponytale for the next one thousand years, but if you can find the new bearers of the elements..." I said with a smile.

"I can save her?" her voice was quiet, in a bit of disbelief.

"Yes you can..." I sighed as I felt a tugging sensation. "It seems my time here is almost over..."

She tried to smile at me. "Thank you for telling me this... will I get to talk to you later?" there was finally a hope in her eyes that would stay with her.

I laughed, it had a bitter note to it. "I hope so... and I defiantly hope you will see me as well... whenever I land." I remarked.

"When?" she asked.

"Well, I am guessing that I was brought her to help you before being sent to where ever my journey starts in Equestria." Was my reply as I felt the tugging grow harder. "May I ask one thing of you?"

"What is it?"

"Can I hug you?" I pleaded, I was afraid and I always saw Celestia as a mother figure just as most ponies did, though I questioned her choices sometimes.

she laughed, looking honestly surprised. "Yes you may."

I immediately hugged her. "I will try and get into contact with you as soon as I can." I whispered to her as her guards finally came to find her. "Goodbye my Princess." I hugged her as tightly as possible.

"Goodbye my friend." that was the last thing I heard from her before I was pulled into the future, one last sound filled my mind as I passed out from both the pain of my body changing and the landing.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!***


	2. Learning curve

**Learning curve.**

(Celestia's pov)

I sighed as I walked back into my room after lowering the sun an raising the moon after a long day holding court. It had been nine hundred ninety eight years from the day that I had to banish my sister and talked to that mysterious creature Aurora, I still held onto the hope that what they said was true, though I had given up on looking for her. After all even she didn't know where she was going. I shook my head to shake the thoughts from my mind as I opened the door to my room. I started to make myself some tea as I took off my regalia and placed them on the vanity table. I turned back to the tray holding the tea and I blinked in surprise, for sitting next to the tea was a small box. "Hmm..." I walked over to it and looked, it didn't have a sender's addressed. "Interesting." I opened it and to my surprise there was a small note and a small statuette made from a white marble and painted to look life like. I looked at the note first curious to see who sent this to me.

Dear Princess Celestia

I apologize for my long period of silence. My arrival wasn't the best and it took me a while to get used to my new form, I can say for certain that I am now one of your little ponies now. On another note I still have my old skill at the arts, though I still have some of my old down sides. Anyway I will be sending more letters, oh and if you want to send me a letter or anything (though frankly I think that you will be a bit busy teaching Twilight and holding court, nobles will be nobles, to do so.) just place it on your window sill, yes I know it is a bit weird, but I am still uncertain of my abilities and I would prefer to stay hidden.

Your Friend

Aurora

I smiled at the semi-neat hoofwriting, It was childlike in nature, though from what they said in their note it seems that at least in the physical sense they are a child. I was happy about the fact that Aurora was alright, and the fact they kept their promise to get in contact with me... though their knowledge of current events is a bit worrisome, for I still didn't trust them completely. I had gotten a positive impression from our talk back then, their emotions, while turbulent, where honest and true. She cared about what was happening, and seemed to know what I was going through...

I glanced at the marble statuette and I was shocked at what it was, it showed me and my sister laying on the ground next to each other relaxing, both of us looking happy, but what was shocking was the level of detail that it held, just by looking at it you could almost feel the sense of peace that the sister's gave off. I then rotated it to view more, and what I saw sitting in between my sister's and my hooves was a little unicorn filly. The filly was asleep, feeling perfectly safe in our arms, that a child would even feel safe around my restored sister brought a smile to my face. "Oh, how precious.." I said absently as looked under the base to see mark of the artist and it's title. 'She shall return.' I blinked at that, my smile unfading. It was a reminder to what she had said so long ago.

I went started to drink my tea while I gathered my thoughts. I reread the note and laughed at the jab at the nobility. When I had finalized what I wanted to write I picked up a pen and started to write.

My Dear Friend Aurora.

Glade to finally hear from you and for the gift that you have sent, though I am a bit disappointed to learn that you don't think I would have the time to write a letter to you. I am pleased to hear that you count yourself as one of my little ponies, am I to assume the filly in the statuette is your new form? I do wish to meet you in person, but as you say you are unused to moving in a pony body? Does that mean that you where a different creature at one time? Anyway, I am pleased to know that you are safe and have arrived in your place.

Your Friend

Princess Celestia

I placed the letter and addressed it to her and left it on the window sill I smiled and picked up the statuette and walked out of my room and towards the library where Twilight was studding at. "The time is approaching.." I say to myself. "and there is another pony who understands."

* * *

(Aurora's pov)

It had been a year... a year in this new world... I had apparently landed on the edge of the Everfree forest during a magical storm from said forest, I was found less than an hour after the storm was over sitting in the center of a small crater, already in the form of an unicorn filly. I was quickly taken to the hospital, though I was apparently physically unharmed. I woke up a week after my arrival, I was... changed mentally as well as physically, I had the original Aurora's memories, though they weren't dominant. Basically anything she knew I did, it just might not be apparent until someone asked me, which is _very_ weird.

when I first opened my eyes I was immediately closed them again because of the blinding light. I must have made some noise because I heard the sound of someon- _somepony_ , I have to get used to that, coming closer to where I was laying. I froze up, uncertain at what was going on. I heard a door open and the _hoofsteps_ get closer. 'well it wasn't a dream.' I thought to myself. 'So I am a pegasister in MLP now... and I have all my abilities... this is going to be fun.'

"Hhmm... I thought I heard somepony moving." A soft feminine voice said, as if they feared waking me up. I did a quick review of the voices I knew.. and their's wasn't one of the ones I knew of the top of my head. I shifted a little and slowly opened my eyes again, blinking a bit so I could clear my eyes of the light. "Oh my Celestia!" the voice said again. "Your finally awake little filly!"

"urgh?" Was the only sound that left my dried out throat, 'little filly?' well, that let me know a few things. One, my body had changed to fit in with this reality, two, Aurora's/my magic works in this reality, and three, I was most likely in a hospital. Why the last one? Because they said 'finally' implying it had been at least a two days, and I doubt my arrival was gentle on the area I landed.

"Oh! Hear you go." a glass of water was held to my mouth via a pair of white hooves. I drank slowly, knowing better than to drink to much and choke myself.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked after I had enough water, letting a not of slight panic mixed with a child's curiosity. Looking around I wasn't surprised to find that I was indeed in a hospital, though this area looks to be for children... then again apparently physically am a child. Nevermind that, I focused on the white colored earth pony in front of me. She had her light pink hair in a bun and a nurse's hat on it with the medical red cross with hearts in the four corners on it, the symbol was also her cutie mark.

"Relax little one, you are in the Ponyville Hospital, and I am nurse Redheart." she said, her voice soothing, it made sense, as she say me nothing more than a little filly. "What is your name?"

I smiled at her. "My name is Aurora Borealis, but please call me Aurora?" I put a small whine in my voice at the end.

She smiled at that. "Alright Aurora, tell me what do you remember?"

"Um... well I remember my name, the fact that I am just over four years old..." I sank deep in thought, to see if there are any other memories that this body came with, that is how I knew my physical age. "That I am an unicorn like my father while my dad was a..." I blinked, I didn't honestly remember, that is annoying. "I was with my mother while she was practicing magic when... _Something_ happened." I was actually getting distressed. "What was it?" I muttered to myself

I felt a gentle hoof on my back, stroking my back in a soothing way. "It's alright Aurora, What was your mother's name." I blinked, before staring at her in mute shock, some tears in my eyes, I had a mother and I didn't remember Her name... or what she looked like besides being an unicorn, that makes me feel depressed, even if she wasn't actually real. Even worse is that she might actually be real and I can't remember. "You don't remember do you?" she said to me after seeing my face.

"N-no." I said as I curled up a bit and tried to remember more. "Why can't I remember?"

"It's alright." she said as she started hugging me, I hugged her back crying. "I had to ask cause we found you near the Everfree Forest."

"Where?" I asked, I was crying because no matter who they are, or where they come from, I hate forgetting people, and this person was supposed to be my mother!.

She blinked. "It is a dangerous forest near Ponyville." she explained, she hesitated for a moment. "That was a w-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Redheart?" Another nurse stuck her head into the room, she had yellow coat, two-tone light blue mane and tail, green eyes, and a cutie mark of a white cross with a pink heart on each corner. I looked at her curiously.

"What is it Snowheart?" Red asked.

"Is she awake?" Snow asked

"Yes." I answered, causing Snow to jump.

"Give me a moment okay sweetie?" Red asked me. I nodded, thinking she was going to catch Snow up to speed. Red and Snow left my room and closed the door, though with my heightened hearing I could still hear them, all my physical abilities where equal to my dragon form no matter what form I was in. I was correct, Red was telling Snow about my lack of memory I winced at the pity that was in their voices. About half an hour latter I grew tiered and fell asleep, though this time only until the next morning.

In morning I used my magic to pick up a mirror so that I could see what I looked like, I was honestly surprised. My fur was a dark purple, almost the exact shade an amethyst is, though my hooves where lighter. My mane and tail three shades of blue going from almost black to Princess Luna's hair color in the second episode. My horn was the same color as my fur, but there where black swirls in it, which only leaves my eyes which where the same color as my fur. I laughed a little, my normal coloration would have had my fur black, and my mane purple, but apparently this time it is different. There was a knock on the door before Redheart came in with a tray of food, and from then on the day continued like you would expect it to.

The first week I was stuck in the hospital while they made sure that I was physical fine, I had some trouble walking, but that was to be expected after a week and a half of not using them, in the magical department I think I surprised them because of how much fine control I had, when they questioned why, my unthinking answer was "I helped my mother around the house a lot..." I said, slowing down towards the end of that sentence. The room was silent for a moment, this was an uncommon occurrence for me to remember these odd memories. I sat there for a while, still holding a few small marbles in my amethyst colored magic, it was a darker shade than Twilight's.

"Are you alright?" Red asked, she had taken on a motherly role, seeing as she was the first person to talk to me, and the only one I felt comfortable around.

I nod and brush my long mane out of my face. "I am..." I said softly, one thing we had come to learn was the fact that I couldn't raise my voice very loud, apparently the magical nature of my accident had left me unable to raise my voice above a normal level, and to even get it that high I had to scream...

As the week ended I was moved into the orphanage with Scootaloo and a few others, which caused a few sighs and an exchange in bits, the reason being that ever sense the third day when Nurse Snowheart told Nurse Sweetheart (the... larger pink one, with purple and white hair? not to be rude.) that she bet the Red would take me home after seeing her comforting me after I to talk with Doctor Horse about what I remembered, or lake of. Some of the other staff overheard her and it quickly spread across the hospital, I only learned of it because I hadn't let anyone know about my better than pony senses. When I asked Red about it afterwords she told me that she was currently unable to take care of a filly, even one as mature as I was. I smiled at that and entered the orphanage with out struggle, though it was a bit of an adjustment, not sleeping alone.

As the months went past I learned when exactly I was in the timeline and started to make plans. I also had to learn how to do things with out the use of my hands, which took a while to get used to using them, I didn't want to rely on my magic for everything. I mostly did my physical training long after everyone was asleep, after recovering from the crash I started to revert to my/Aurora's normal thing of not sleeping, I didn't need to sleep anymore. There was so much magic in the air that by just using what was around me I could recover all of my energy that I used in a normal day. As my first year ended I finally figured out how to use my magic to send a package to Princess Celestia... and then I did after placing my gift that I carved with both my hooves and magic.


	3. Trial and Error

**Trial and Error**

(Aurora's pov)

I smiled as I 'woke up' today was the one year anniversary of the day that they found me... which was hilariously four days before the summer solstice this year, which was 999 ANM (After Nightmare Moon). In the past year as I said earlier I have grown back to my/her old power, but recently (The past three months) I have been reliving her memories as I sleep, 'her' as in Aurora.

I saw myself sitting in the vast darkness that is the Void, looking through screens to view different realities, Undertale, MLP, Stargate, Starwars, Ducktales, and many more. I felt the sadness that she/I held of not belonging anywhere.

I saw my adventures through the Undertale multiverse, the friends I made and the people I helped.

I saw my deaths and resurrections... some predicted some not.

I fought alongside a man of iron and a god of lightning.

I fought in wars against droids alongside men who shared the same face.

I traveled with a mad man in a blue box, jumping from one event to another.

I defeated false gods and goddesses among the stars.

I denied a planet from being assimilated by space zombies.

I have stood next to fairy tales, fought legends, rescued heroes, and redeemed villains.

... but out of everything I see, I remember being alone... wanting children or friends that would be able to stay with me through out time's relentless advance. I was born/created unique, I lived outside of reality unfinished, unformed, and forgotten... So I built myself up, I grew wiser as years went past, I practiced everything I could. Once I figured out how to travel into reality I took upon the form of a child so that I could learn, just as I am doing now it seems... I just hope that I can find hope and peace here.

On another note, I finally got my shapechanging ability to work... mostly on accident. Apparently I had been concentrating to hard on trying to change. Here is how it happened, I was on my morning walk when Rainbow Dash flew past, doing her normal training exercises/ showing off. I found myself wishing that I had my dragon wings back, don't get me wrong being a pony is grand and all, but I miss flying. I imagined the feel of the wind blowing around me and the thrill, I closed my eyes for a second and imagined feeling it again. The next thing I know I felt mussels on my back _move_ , the feeling of hitting somepony, and the sound of wood breaking. I quickly turn to look at my side, and lo and behold, I had grown Dragon wings, the undersides of my wings are the color of obsidian while the outside was the same color as my fur. After a second or two at staring at my extended wings I turned to where the crashing noise came from. I saw Derpy Hooves rubbing her head as she sat in a broken cart. I winced and quickly wished my wings gone and to my relief they vanished. I then ran over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay ma'am?"

She looked at me her eyes looking in two different directions. "I've had worse." she said, she sounded like she did in Season 2, I internally winced at that. "What happened."

I shrugged, "I didn't see anything." I technically didn't lie. I soon left after making sure she was alright and the cart owner was told, though I made sure that Derpy wasn't blamed for it.

... I am sorry I got sidetracked, as I was saying today is my one year anniversary of being on this world, and I kinda want to tell Pinky that it is my birthday so I can go to one of her famous parties. Sure I have been to a few of her parties for some of the other orphans, which there are very few of us left because most where adopted and sent to other cities, but this will be meant for me. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, brushing away the memories that I call my 'dreams'. I haven't actually slept in over nine months, most of the time when I relax or I am working on a project to send to Celestia I slip into memories to help pass the time. After I finish I walk around and wake up the other ponies, I had been given this job soon after Mrs Sweetheart noticed that I was an 'early riser', yes she was also one of the nurses, apparently the hospital also ran the orphanage, who knew? Anyway, I had to hit Scoots over the head with a pillow to wake her up.

"AHHH!" She yelled as she woke up, falling out of her bed.

I snickered at the older filly. "nice job."

she glared at me. "Why did you do that?" her voice still held a note of drowsiness to it.

"Because you are a sleepy head." was my remark as I headed to the cafeteria, at least that is what I think that room is called, for breakfast.

"Wait up!" she quickly caught up with me. "Hey, Aurora?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes?" I asked curious as to what she wanted.

"You where gone last night again..." she said a bit accusingly.

I sighed, luckily she was the only one who has noticed. "I know... I just can't sleep until I have spent time under the stars." I replied.

"Well, why don't you tell the adults?" was her reply.

"And give them another reason to worry over me?" I said with a small wince.

She winced as well, I was the youngest foal here at the age of five now, that unfortunately made me the baby of the group and our caretakers wanted to make sure I was safe... especially because of how I got here. "I see your point." the eight year old said.

I sighed. "I know I am young but it is annoying." I said as we entered the cafeteria, "So ready for school?"

She huffed. "You don't have to rub it in!" she mock growled at me, I wasn't old enough to go to school yet, not that I actually needed to...

I smiled. "It is the one thing I have over you all!" we both laughed and went about our normal scheduled.

For me that meant that after the rest of the kids left to go to school I hung out near the hospital for a little while before Derpy and Dinky came to get me on their way to Amethyst Star so that she can foalsit us, this actually came about because of the incident I talked about. I loved hanging out the the Hooves, especially because I get to play with a filly 'closer to my age', she was currently seven... also because I get to have a child hood, the muffins are amazing as well. I was sitting there working on my current project, this one a detailed copy of the old castle, when I was tackled by Dinky. For those who don't know or remember, Dinky is a pale purple unicorn with a blonde mane and yellow eyes. While Derpy is a gray Pegasus with the same color mane and eye color.

"Aurora!" She cried as she slammed into me, my tools flying through the air.

"...ow..." I groaned as I stood back up. "Hey Dinky." I said with a smile.

I heard Derpy laughing off to one side. "Hello Aurora." she said as she walked into view still laughing at her daughter's exuberance, her eyes almost completely normal.

Dinky was bouncing as she asked. "What are you making this time?" she was always excited about what I would create, for I normal also told a story along with it.

I smiled, "Hello Ms. Derpy." I said respectfully before putting all my stuff into my saddle bags. "and I am making the Castle of the Two Sisters." I said in response to Dinky's question. "I will tell you the story later." I made sure that Nurse Sweetheart knew I was leaving and then we departed. It was a fun five minute walk, full of laughter and small mishaps that caused more joy. By the time we got to Amethyst's house me and Dinky where out of breath from chasing each other around after I had thrown a snowball at her, don't question where I got a snowball in summer, just leave it at magic. Anyway, Derpy walked up and knocked on the door while keeping one eye on us.

"Yes?" Called Amethyst, in this reality she is the adoptive daughter of Derpy, though she was old enough to live on her own, she has a pink coat, a violet mane and tail with a floral lavender streak, and amethyst eyes; also her cutie mark is three brilliant-cut diamonds.

"It is me, and I brought the kids." Derpy called out as the door opened, me and Dinky ran inside giggling. After the two adults talked for a while, Derpy left to go deliver mail.

"So what are you to up to today hmm?" Amethyst called out as she looked for us in the house. We had decided to see how long it took for her to find us, Dinky had hidden under a table, and I had hidden in a cupboard. I took a deep breath and focused my magic to make myself invisible, which was annoyingly hard to get right.

"AHHHH!" I heard Dinky cry out, meaning she got caught by Amy... yes I have a nickname for my foal sitter. I heard them laughing as they try to find me.

"So did you see where she went to go hid?" Amy asked.

"Nope! Aurora is sneaky!" Dinky said with pride.

"Well, lets start looking." Was Amy's response as she started to look around, dinky joined her. It took them some time to start looking through the cupboards but with my magic I was impossible to be found, after all invisibility spells to my knowledge don't exist.

"Um... I know she is still in the house but where is she?" Amy muttered to herself as she opened the door to the cabinet I was hiding in. I froze, trying not to make a single sound as she was looking right at me, at least from my perspective.

"I haven't seen her." Dinky complained.

Amy sighed as she looked back at her. "I think we give up." She called out, loud enough that you could hear her anywhere in the house, trust me I experimented with it.

I released my magic. "I am right here!" I said with a, and I will admit it sounded a bit evil, giggle.

Amy wiped back around to stare at me. "But I was just looking in there?!"

I simply smiled at her shock and Dinky's laughter. "I know!"

"How did you do it?" Dinky asked.

"Magic~" I said in a sing song voice. Amy just groaned, used to me saying stuff like this, the last time she asked I sat down and explained what my name sake was... all of it, including the myths and legends, much to her dismay.

"So cool!" Dinky cried out. "Can you teach me?" she said excitement in her voice.

I shook my head. "No I am sorry, I haven't completely mastered it, so maybe then."

"You promise?"

"I promise that I will teach you how to hid like I just did if it is safe." I said simply, I knew that she wouldn't be able to use that trick, after all nopony can use void magic. After that me and Dinky went to the toy room and started to play, though this time I found something new, a guitar. I smiled as I walked over and picked it up in my magic and brought it over to myself as I sat on the ground. Taking it in my hooves I started to play and sing a song that I held in my mind as I thought of Celestia.

Cost of the Crown [PMV]

 _The stars are very beautiful, above the palace walls,_

 _They shine with equal splendour, still above far humbler halls._

 _I watch them from my window, but their bright entrancing glow,_

 _Reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago._

 _The royal circlet of bright gold rests lightly on my brow,_

 _I once thought only of the rights this circlet would endow._

 _But once I took the crown to which I had been schooled and bred,_

 _I found it heavy on the heart, though light upon the head._

 _Although I am the head of state, in truth I am the least,_

 _The true Queen knows her people fed, before she sits to feast._

 _The good Queen knows her people safe, before she takes her rest,_

 _Thinks twice and thrice and yet again, before she makes request._

 _For they are all my children, all, that I swore to defend,_

 _It is my duty to become both Queen and trusted friend—_

 _And of my children high and low, from beggar to above,_

 _The dearest are my Heralds, who return my care with love._

 _The dearest are my Heralds, swift to spring to my command._

 _Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand_

 _That land and people first have needs that I may not deny—_

 _So I must send my dearest friends to danger—and to die._

 _A friend, a love, a child—it matters not, I know indeed,_

 _That I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need._

 _They know, and they forgive me—doing more than I require,_

 _With willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire._

 _These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the Queen can't shed,_

 _The tears I weep in silence as I mourn my Heralds dead._

 _Oh gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry—_

 _And if you have compassion—let me send no more to die!_

When I finished singing there was a moment of silence before I heard a pair of hooves stomping on the ground, the pony equivalent of applause. "That was amazing Aurora!" Amy said, her voice full of wonder and a hint of fear?

"Yeah.." Dinky replied, hers just had the wonder. "I didn't know you could play."

I just smiled. "I just remembered how.." I lied.

"Well this calls for a treat, lets go to Sugarcube corner!" Amy called out, the two of us eagerly following. I couldn't help but wonder why we are going...


	4. Birthday

**Birthday**

(Amethyst's Pov)

I was a bit scared of the little filly playing around with Dinky as we walked towards Sugarcube corner. She was only four, no five years old... and yet when she was singing that song she sounded so _old,_ it was as if Aurora had lived that life... one of leadership and hard choices. I tried to wrap my head around it, I knew that she wasn't a normal foal, she was to smart, to mature for that. The only time I see her actually acting like a filly was when she was with Dinky or any of the other kids I helped Foalsit, otherwise she acted like a mature adult. I have caught her sometimes listening in on council meetings and to my surprise she kept up with them...

Then there was some of the impossible things she can do. She was _invisible_ , a feat that no fully trained wizard can do, and then there was the snowballs... she literally pulls snowballs out of nowhere in the middle of summer.

I wasn't scared of her, I was scared of what could have happened to her... the implications of this was troubling. There was also the fact that she worked on many art projects, but always sends them away to somepony, never keeping them... everything about her seems off, out of place.

 _Like she was never meant to be here._

* * *

(Aurora's pov)

I sighed as I walked, I felt Amy's eyes on my back as we neared SCC (SugarCube Corner) though I was shaken from my mussing by Dinky when she strangely bolted into the store with out me or Amy, I look over and gave her a curious look. "Um... Amy?" I asked a bit nervously.

Amy had a knowing look on her face. "It seems she is excited."

I frown while thinking 'why would sh-' at that point I heard the sound of people moving, a lot of them, and it was coming from the store. "But why would she be, we come here pretty often?" It was true, we came just about once every week, and yes I know Pinkie, and no she doesn't know what exactly I am, for all intents and purposes I am just a four year old filly.

She shrugs. "Why don't you find out?" she said with a grin.

I blinked at her. "She is going to try and scare me isn't she?" I said flatly.

She laughed at that. "You won't know unless you go in."

I sighed. "If she is going to scare me I swear I will cover her in snow.." I saw Amy flinch at that... it seems that she either doesn't like the fact that I pull snowballs out of nowhere or it is a surprise. I walked towards the store, the people inside quieted down a little... wait isn't this a sur-

" _ **SURPRISE!**_ " everyone shouted as I stepped inside, causing me to fall onto my haunches from the sheer volume.

"What?" I asked as I looked around, it was a Pinkie Pie party alright... but why was I the center of attention?

"Happy birthday Aurora!" Dinky and Scoots yelled out as the tackled me.

I smiled and hugged them back, though I was confused. "What?" I asked, I noticed that some of the ponies near me where confused, they could see my moth move but not hear me, even though they where only fifteen feet away.

 _"Wedecidedthatbecausewedidn'tknowwhatyouractualbirthdaywasandyoudon'tremembereitherthatthisdayshouldbeyourbirthdaybecauseitwasthedayyouarrivedinPonyville!"_ Pinkie said in her party excited splurge.

I blink at her. "Oh... okay." I smiled at her. "Thanks Pinkie!" I 'yelled', it still annoys me that my voice is this quiet.

I felt Scoots pat me on the back and pull me towards a cake. Once I saw it I started laughing, it was a Dragon Fruit cake. I saw Pinkie wink at me. "Iamsogladthatyoulikeit!" Pinkie said happily, she 'knew' that I am not a true pony, that I am something else, so after her bugging me for three months straight I made her Pinkie promise not to tell anyone before I told her that I am a type of dragon that can use magic. Let the record show that she was completely flabbergasted at the fact that I was, and I quote, 'a supper nice and friendly for a dragon.'

I nodded. "Where did you get my favorite fruit?" I asked her, Pinkie of course, being Pinkie, could hear me from across the room.

"Igotitlastweekfromafriend!" She said as she ran over and pulled me to the cake. "Nowforyoutoeatit!" the rest of the party was a blur for me, it was fun and the food delicious, Pinkie had out done herself, though I think it was because she was unable to through me a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party, by the time I was able to get out of the hospital it she was distracted by other ponies' birthdays. The party lasted for several hours, though it was short for one of her parties. I had received several presents from my friends... though some of them could be almost called family. I most of my presents where art based; sculpting tools, paints, canvases, and different types of clay and stone.

After the party was over I smiled and walked over to pinkie, giving her a hug. "Thanks Pinkie!"

"Your welcome!" she said a bit slower now that she has burnt off the energy from the party... at least some of it. "By the way how old are you actually?" she asked as curious as always.

I giggled. "Would you believe me if I said I am old enough to see stars being born?" Her face was hilarious to see, I feel to the ground laughing.

"Really!" she exclaimed.

I nodded. "I am well over a hundred thousand years old..." It was true, I did live in some realities more than others but if you added up all of them I was 1,132,565 years old... including my 21 years as the author.

She jumped straight up into the air and stopped there, her expression frozen in a state of shock. After a few seconds she fell back to the ground. "Wow."

I nod. "Yep, I am an oldy right?" I said with childlike cheer.

she smiled at that. "Yepy rooni!" she was still flummoxed about the fact that I was so old, and yet still looked and acted like a child. when she asked I had answered 'why not?'... she never had a good answer for that. Anyway, after that conversation we cleaned up, I had insisted on helping regardless of them trying to convince me otherwise.

All to soon I had to return to the orphanage, I had a bedtime still. All in all it was a good day, so I decided to finish my project and send it to Celestia. I paused in thought... I quickly wrote a letter to her, once I finished it I wrapped my magic around the letter before focusing on her bedroom window sill, with a dark purple flash the letter was gone.

That done I waited for everyone to be asleep, this time I used a small sleep spell on scoots to make sure. Once I was outside I opened a portal to the old castle, after all I had something to do and a gift to give.

* * *

(Celestia's pov)

I was reclining on my bed reading when I saw a small flash of light coming from my window sill. I smiled at that, it seems she has sent me another letter, though this is only the third time she has sent it this way. The cause of it was because apparently a few guards started to sit below my window trying to catch the 'Mysterious Royal Artist' as they started to call her after I started to place her creations in one of my private rooms.

Dear Celestia.

I hope this letter finds you well and have been having a good day, I would say great but nobles. I have finished my latest project and I would like to give it to you, unfortunately I have decided to give it to you in person... sort of. Anyway I would like for you to go to the old castle, to the place where we first talked. Before you refuse I am pulling birthday rights on you! Yep it's my birthday! See you there.

your little pony

Aurora

I frowned in thought, what does she mean by 'in person sort of'? I sigh and thought for a moment before righting a quick note. I then paused, wait its her birthday, why didn't she tell me sooner? I shook my head and placed the note on the window sill.

 _Should I bring guards with me?_

The note vanished but was soon returned only this time with her response.

 _Only if you want them to see something personal to you._

I once again frowned in thought at that again, what did she make that was personal to me? Over the past year I had received fifty two different works of art, some of which covered different subjects, some I recognized some I didn't. When I first saw the carving of the Crystal Empire my heart skipped a beat in surprise, though it relaxed once I saw the caption 'It shall be free'. I also received one of Tirek being hit by a rainbow emitting from six ponies, though there faces and color where hidden from me, I still saw what types they where to my shock one was an alicorn. There was also one of two ponies standing against each other arguing, one standing on a table with her horn aglow, again uncolored, but once again an alicorn was present, it was the one standing on the ground. The caption read 'Even the past will be protected' confusing me. Even Discord got several pieces dedicated to his return, most bad but a few depicted a shift from the behavior of the past to a better one. I paused remembering that each time I didn't know a person or place, it was uncolored, as if it was preventing me from finding them to early and changing the future. I sighed as I nodded I stood up and picked up my regalia, quickly putting them on.

"I am not to be disturbed until I say other wise." I told the guards outside my room.

"Yes your highness." was the reply, with that I teleported to the hall containing the elements, at first I didn't see or hear anything besides the natural sounds of the forest.

"Hello?" I called out, thinking that she hadn't seen me teleport in, in reply I heard hoofsteps approaching. I turned around to face... me? a younger me walks forward and as she does I hear music playing, slow and gentle.

Lullaby for a Princess Animation

I watched as the other me opened her mouth and started to sing, and I was shocked and a bit worried when she sang in my voice, though I should have expected that. I tried to touch her, but my hoof passed right through her... so I stood there and listened to her. I noticed the back ground changing and I was enveloped in the new landscape, Canterlot castle. As I heard the first words I started to cry, after all it was a goodbye to my sister...

 _Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

 _How can I have sent you away?_

 _The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_

 _The harmony's silent today_

 _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

 _And I will your company keep_

 _Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

 _Have carried you softly to sleep_

 _Once did a pony who shone like the sun_

 _Look out on her kingdom and sigh_

 _She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony_

 _So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

 _So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory_

 _That long was the shadow she cast_

 _Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved_

 _And grew only darker as days and nights passed_

 _Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

 _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Luna, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _Forgive me for being so blind_

 _Soon did that pony take notice that others_

 _Did not give her sister her due_

 _And neither had she loved her as she deserved_

 _She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_

 _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

 _Takes hold of the mind of its host_

 _And that foolish pony did nothing to stop_

 _The destruction of one who had needed her most_

 _Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine_

 _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_

 _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

 _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _And carry my sorrow in kind_

 _Luna, you're loved so much more than you know_

 _May troubles be far from your mind_

 _And forgive me for being so blind_

 _The years now before us_

 _Fearful and unknown_

 _I never imagined_

 _I'd face them on my own_

 _May these thousand winters_

 _Swiftly pass, I pray_

 _I love you; I miss you_

 _All these miles away_

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

 _And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

 _And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

 _Sleep..._

All to soon the song ended and the world faded away, returning to the ruined castle in the Everfree. I just sat there crying, not clearly seeing the world around me only seeing the rooms and places the song showed as I remembered my grief, so I was surprised when I felt somepony hug me. I wipped away my tears and looked down, seeing a small filly... though I couldn't make out any details do to their form shimmering, it kept changing colors and forms. One moment she had a horn, the next moment wings, the next both, then lastly none.

"I felt that this was necessary for you..." She said, it was Aurora, though her voice was quieter then I remember.

I returned the hug full force, though she didn't seem to mind. "Thank you." was all I could say, it was needed, I had hidden it deep down so that my little ponies couldn't see, only mourning in private.

"Don't thank me, I am not the author of this song, though I am sure that they know how you would feel about this song." was her gently reply, sounding so much older than she looked.

"Can I see them?" I asked.

she simply shook her head as she answered. "There is no way to do so."

I was confused for a moment, why can't I...? Then it hit me, no one from this time period knew about it. "Past or future?" I asked her.

"Past."

I closed my eyes and held her tight. "Happy Birthday Aurora, though in the end you got me a gift and not I you." I felt bad about that.

She laughed at that, laughed! "You gave me, a mysterious voice that you have never seen your trust."

I had to laugh at that. "Yes I did..." we sat there together for most of the night, she sang the song several more times at my request, the strange thing was that I never felt tiered. "Hey Aurora?" I asked after the tenth time I asked, about three hours in because of the stretches of silence where we would just watch the stars.

"Yes Celestia?" she asked, she was never formal with me when she knew I was alone and I liked it, someone I could just talk to.

"Why am I not feeling tiered?"

She giggled. "I am supporting you with magic, basically you wont need sleep tonight.

I blinked at that. "Isn't that unhealthy?" I narrowed my eyes, thinking that she used this spell on herself constantly.

She simply shrugged. "I have used it all my life."

"So you never sleep?"

"I only sleep if I am to low on magic." was her quite response.

When I left a few minutes before dawn we had talked about the past and her life in Equestria so far, but she didn't give me any names to my disappointment, when I tried to get some her response was 'Next year I will tell you.' I did learn that she was an orphan though and when I brought up adoption she just smiled at me and said 'wait for Luna, don't want her to think she was replaced.' I sighed and nodded at that.

"Goodbye Aurora." I said as I stepped back from her, taking the box containing the sculpture of this castle back in it's prime.

She bowed her head to me and as I teleported I heard her whisper. "Bye... _mom_." My heart was filled with both happiness and sadness, because even though she wasn't truly a child, she would still be one for me.


	5. How I met Fluttershy and Rarity

**How I met Fluttershy and Rarity**

(Aurora's pov)

The next year passed with out anything to interesting happening, Just a few things here and there. I made friends (sort of) with the five soon to be element bearers in Ponyville, though being friends with Rainbow is kinda hard for me considering my age, she is just to competitive right now. I also started school, even though Mrs. Cheerilee was a good teacher I was extremely bored because of my long life before this. I was mostly silent in class, most ponies just believed it was because I was shy, the truth was that I just didn't want to give away the fact that I already knew everything they could teach... I will admit I spent many nights reading the archives in Canterlot while I was looking over Twilight (Not that she knew I was there). Funnily enough my 'shyness' is what lead to my friendship with Fluttershy, here is how it went...

It was just after my first week of school when I found Angel Bunny, Fluttershy's friend/pet, out by himself sitting next to a bush. I frowned, it wasn't like him to be far from her after all. I looked around for Ms. Shy, but there was no sign of her, so I naturally walked over to him to see if something was wrong. when I got closer I saw him clutching his leg, so he was hurt? When I got closer I used my magic to scan him, finding out that his leg was broken. I sighed and smiled at him as I picked him up and placed him on my back with my magic.

"Here you go, lets get you back to Fluttershy." I told him in my soft voice. He froze for a second at my voice, though out of what I don't know... maybe because I am just as soft spoken as his mistress? I smile at him and started to walk towards his home, I knew where it was because of my late night wanderings. While we walked my mind was in turmoil... do i heal him or do I let her do it normally? I had noticed that healing magic in this world wasn't as good as the spells I know, it was limited anesthetics and accelerated healing (Though even those spells weren't the best..) I had taken care of many children and warriors over my life time so I knew a lot about such topics, and I read the medical journals in the hospital.

Hey I was bored!

Anyway on the back, I decided to start slowly healing his leg after I put it in a small cast, this way he would just think that I was using an anesthetic spell, and not actually completely healing it. I didn't say anything on the way back, I just sang a small song to pass the time, the ambient magic supplying the music just like it did in the show... which was weird I admit.

Nightcore - Tears of an Angel

 _Cover my eyes_

 _Cover my ears_

 _Tell me these words are a lie_

 _It can't be true_

 _That I'm losing you_

 _The sun cannot fall from the sky_

 _Can you hear heaven cry_

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Stop every clock_

 _Stars are in shock_

 _The river won't run to the sea_

 _I won't let you fly_

 _I won't say goodbye_

 _I won't let you slip away from me_

 _Can you hear heaven cry_

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of an angel_

 _Tears of an angel_

 _So hold on_

 _Be strong_

 _Everyday, hope will grow_

 _I'm here, don't you fear_

 _Little one, don't let go_

 _Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh_

 _(Tears of an angel) Don't let go_

 _(Tears of an angel) Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh_

 _(Tears of an angel) Don't let go_

 _(Tears of an angel) Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh_

 _Cover my eyes_

 _Cover my ears_

 _Tell me these words are a lie_

We soon found Shy's home, and I will say that if certain Disney princesses I have met came here, they would love it here. Yes I have been to the Disney universe, don't judge me I was young... or is it she was? It is confusing, I say I or me when it was Aurora who did it... but we are now the same person, memories and everything...

"Oh, hello there." Fluttershy's quite voice called out, interrupting my train of thought, she sounded panicked.

"Hi!" I yelled, which sounded like a normal foal talking. I saw that she was running around the house looking for something/someone which I knew to be Angel.

she walked slowly over to me looking worried. "Um, not that I don't mind you coming over but I am really busy looking for a friend." she said in her soft voice.

I smiled and turned so that AB was visible. "Is this the one you were looking for?" I asked in my regular tone.

her face light up in joy at seeing her friend returned. "Yes! yes it is!" Her face grew worried as she saw his cast. "What happened?" Before I could answer AB responded in his own way, informing her of his... adventure? "Oh, I am so glad you are safe, but next time tell me before you run off... please?" I was smiling as Fluttershy picked him up and hugged him, avoiding his 'injured' leg.

"It is good to see animals so well loved." I said, meaning every word.

"Oh, yes... I love my animal friends." Incoming cute shy attack... she had reverted to her normal behavior now that she was reminded that there was someone else here. The next hour passed swiftly as we talked about various animals in the world, though I had to keep my mind straight on which animals where actually in this reality and not in others... All to soon I had to leave as I did I smiled back at AB, who had fallen asleep on his pillow next to the table where we spent our time talking.

As I left the cottage I bowed my head to her. "Be well you two, may we meet again under the light of the sun and moon." and with that I used my magic to turn invisible and walk away, not making a single sound.

* * *

(Flutter's pov)

I smiled at her as she said her goodbye I glanced at Angel to see him sleeping peacefully, but when I glanced back she was gone, I should have been able to see her for a little bit longer! I tried to look for her around the cottage, but there was no trace of her. After asking my dog friends it seems that she had teleported away, though there was no sign of her using magic. I took a breath to calm down, walking over to my precious Angel Bunny to check on his leg. When I had removed the cast to look I gasped, waking him up on accident.

"You're healed!" I exclaimed.

'What?' Angel said in his own way. 'How is that possible?'

"I... I ... I don't know." I was completely flabbergasted at this.

'It was her, wasn't it?' He asked.

I shook my head. "She was just a little filly, how would she be able to do this?"

Angel looked me in my eyes. 'She isn't a normal filly, when she found me her eyes held such understanding and knowledge...'

I turned to clean up a little and prepare food for all my friends. "Then who is she... and her last words... how can we meet under the light of both the sun and the moon?"

* * *

Now that I told you about this I am sure you are curious about how I met the others? Well lets get started with Rarity, which was an accidental meeting.

It was about three weeks after my meeting with Fluttershy and I had decided to make myself a necklace using a fire ruby, basically a special variation of a normal ruby that is more magically inclined... and apparently a certain fashion designer's best friend. So I had headed up to the nearby mountain to search for one, yes the one with the diamond dogs, though apparently they aren't here yet. I was planing on using a sonar spell to locate the gems and ores in the ground, after all I am searching for one in particular... Though I was tempted to go after the Heart of the Mountain, which if you have seen or read the Hobbit you know what it is, I have found that a lot of mountains that if they are near large sources of magic tend to have one. So because I was alone, like normal I decided to play some music to myself I reached into the void using my magic to retrieve my violin, as I did I turned into my human form... or should I say a five foot three human girl with knee length purple hair and eyes, pale skin, and a simple black dress. As a precaution I used my magic to alter how people saw me, they would still see pony me, so that I wouldn't cause a panic on accident. I took a moment to get used to walking on two legs again, it was weird going back after roughly a year and a half not doing so, and then I played the ambient magic once again adding in the music that I wasn't playing with my violin.

Shatter Me - Lindsey Stirling

 _I pirouette in the dark_

 _I see the stars through me_

 _Tired mechanical heart_

 _Beats til the song disappears_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _Shatter me!_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _If only the clockworks could speak_

 _I wouldn't be so alone_

 _We burn every magnet and spring_

 _And spiral into the unknown_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _Shatter me!_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

 _I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

 _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

 _I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

 _(Only)_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

 _Shatter me!_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

As I played I ran, jumped, skipped, and weaved the song carrying me along the empty path towards my destination. I arrived soon enough only to see Rarity looking back down towards me, looking for where the song was coming from no doubt, apparently I had attracted a good amount of followers in the animals that lived nearby... I swear that this reality is going to turn me into a Disney princess. I stayed just out of her sight while I was finishing my song, and once finished I sent the violin back and reverted back to pony form. I bowed to my audience before turning myself invisible and sneaking around Rarity becoming visible while heading walking into the clearing from another direction.

"Oh my, hello darling, why are you out here by yourself?" Rarity asked me once she saw me.

"I'm exploring!" I said once I was closer to her so that she could hear me, I made sure to put as much childish wonder and excitement in my voice as I could.

"Well, that is good and all, but shouldn't you have a friend or parent with you?" She asked, it looked like she was still trying to find out where the music was coming from with out leaving her small stack of jewels and gems.

I shrug. "Well, the others thought that it was to scary to leave the town, and as for my parents I don't remember them." I said with pure innocence. I was using my sonar spell while she wasn't looking to locate the rare gem that was my prize. "You have a lot of sparkly stones!"

"Oh.. I am sorry to hear that.." she said in shock. "You must be Aurora then yes?" she seemed to struggle for a second, thinking of how to change the subject. "why yes I do have a lot of gems, I use them for the dresses I make, by the way did you hear that strange music earlier?"

"Nooooo?" I said blinking at her. "What music?" I was messing around with a few of her gems when I said this, finally locating the gem I required. "You make dresses?!" I said with glee... then I realized I hit her lecture button and I immediately regretted asking that. Well, it distracted her enough that I was able to slowly use my magic to turn a diamond into a drill, then using that drill to tunnel down to the Fire Ruby. I just nodded or shook my head in the appropriate spaces to keep her going.

"And that is why I have such a passion for my work!" she finally finished her long speech/lecture.

I stomped my front left hoof into the ground, the pony version of applause after all. "Amazing!" I put childish wonder in my eyes, I looked up in the sky and blinked. "Oh no! I need to get back, bye pretty lady! I will see you again under the two sisters!" I yelled out as I ran towards hom- _Ponyville..._ did I seriously almost call it home...?

Oh, I also learned that Topazes tasted like honey, who knew?

* * *

(Rarity's pov)

I blinked in surprise as the little filly ran back towards Ponyville, she was surprising, most children wandered away during my explanation of fashion... then again she was a strange one. I thought back to the music I heard before she showed up, was she the singer? If so where did she hear that song, and how did she come from the other side of the clearing? As I finished getting enough gems to last me a while I returned back home, but as I passed Fluttershy's cottage something she said once when she was helping with Opalescence came to mind. She had mentioned a strange encounter with a little filly named Aurora that used a spell that nopony knew. Apparently she completely healed the broken leg of her bunny friend, who had also heard her sing a strange song... Just who is she?

I sighed as I recalled my words of worry and her response. She didn't remember her parents... I thought back to last year when we had that freak storm from the EverFree forest, and the filly that was found after words. "What magic caused that? Was it her? Or was it somepony or something else? And her last words... which sisters?"


	6. AppleJack and Rainbow Dash

**(Author's note, I am sorry that this chapter took longer than normal, a few days ago I learned that my family's dog was going to be taken to the vet today and not coming back... he is ove 15 years old.. so I apolagize about the delay but I wasn't in the mood to write.)**

 **AppleJack and Rainbow Dash**

(Aurora's pov)

So now that I have covered those two time to move on to the others right? The way I meet AJ wasn't by any action of my own, it was actually a mixture of Applebloom wanting to meet me and AJ being a overprotective sister. It was only four months until Nightmare Moon's return when it happened, I was out a lot later than I was normally, I had left a note saying that I got up 'early' and went for a walk. I was singing a song in respect for Luna's night while taking a midnight stroll.

Nightcore ~ Daughter of the Moon

 _Silver light_

 _She turned her face up to the starlit sky_

 _And on this night began to wonder why_

 _She knew that soon the day would come_

 _Born to be_

 _An heir of beauty and serenity_

 _Into this world she entered quietly_

 _To her surprise she was the one_

 _Destiny was close behind her_

 _Phantom of borrowed life_

 _And the sea was a reminder_

 _Mirror of given light_

 _Then one day_

 _The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey_

 _Traversed a winding road and came her way_

 _She found the love she hoped she would_

 _But she knew_

 _That she had promises to stay true to_

 _The dormant daughter of the silver moon_

 _Then all at once she understood_

 _Destiny was close behind her_

 _Phantom of borrowed life_

 _And the sea was a reminder_

 _Mirror of given light_

 _From the sky_

 _She watched the life_

 _She'd known she would leave behind_

 _Said goodbye_

 _And gave her people_

 _Life through her sacrifice_

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking or the time, so to my surprise I ended up on a hill near Sweet Apple Acres(SAA). I could easily see the barn and house that the Apple family owned, I smiled at the sight just as the sun started to rise. I sighed as I saw the rising sun.

"Sleep well, daughter of the moon." I said to myself, knowing that Luna couldn't hear me, I smiled and turned around to walk back.

"Wow, that was amazin'!" I heard someone say in a young country accented voice.

I turned around in surprise, standing behind me was Applebloom, I didn't know that she got up this early. "Um... thanks?" I looked down acting embarrassed, I was supposed to be 'shy' after all.

AB blinked at me for a second. "Oh, r'aight, I'm Applebloom!" she reached out to shake my hoof.

I accepted her hoofshake still acting a bit embarrassed. "I am Aurora Borealis..." I looked back at her. "Um.. I didn't hear you come up." I honestly didn't, my mind was focused on the past and future not the present.

"Oh, 'am sorry. I just woke up hearing somepony singing so I came ta see who it was." she said with the normal innocence a filly would have.

I smile sheepishly. "Sorry for waking you up."

She smiled back at me. "I was waking up anyw-"

"Applebloom, Where are you!" Yelled out a much more familiar country pony.

I looked back at the house. "Um... who was that?"

"Ova' here, sis!" the yellow filly yells back. She turns back to me, smiling broadly and waiting for her sister to come back. "That was my sister, AJ. Don' you worry, she's real nice."

"Oh... um... are you sure that is a good idea for us to meet this way?" I know for a fact that AJ will be very protective of her at this point in the timeline... at least I am a child as well in her eyes.

"Well, whai not?"she looks confused.

"Well, the sun has just barely risen... most ponies aren't awake yet and I am trespassing?" I made it sound like I was unsure that I was pronouncing it right.

"Well, 'Ah can just say that-"

"There y'are," the orange pony, Applejack, trots into view, looking at her younger sister worriedly. "What in Equestria are ya doing up so early? And who's this?" She seems indignant.

"Hi!" I said as loudly as I could. "I am called Aurora!"

Despite my yelling, to them it sounded perfectly normal, soft, even. Applejack eyed me up and down with what could be suspicion. However, my being just a filly didn't evoke much worry. "Howdy, Aurora, 'A'm Applejack," she introduces slowly.

"Hey the first part of your names are the same, that is funny!" I said with a small giggle, and it was... at least when I first found out about the Apple family it was. "Um... I am sorry for coming here with out saying anything." I let my voice go back to my normal quiet level.

AJ leans forward a bit. "Awe, don' worry 'bout it. You can quit yer mumbling, nobody's mad," she did not realize that speaking up was more difficult for me.

"Yeah, yeah!" a squeaky voice pipes up. "Also, tha's why nopony nicknames us 'Apple'," she giggles. "Wouldn't make much sense, huh?" the filly is quite talkative.

"Um... I can't talk very loud, this how I normally talk, when I said hi that was me yelling at you." I said with a small blush, it was embarrassing that I can't talk loud. "And I know, that is why you are called the Apple Family!"

"Heh, that's fine," Applejack shakes her ears. "I'm jus' a tad sleepy and might hear ya wrong."

I smiled at her. "Well, that is okay, anyway..." I hesitate. "Applebloom came out here because she heard my singing, which is the only time my voice is 'normal'."

"Huh, that was you?" the orange pony tilts her head. "I thought 'Ah was dreaming that up."

Applebloom beams. "Me too, but I wasn't sleepin'!"

"Curiousity killed that cat, sis," Applejack warns with a smile.

I smiled and nodded. "I was giving my respect to the Mare on the Moon." I said with a small smile.

"'Ah, that old foalstale," she replies with a soft smile. "It really does looks like a mare, don't it?" Meanwhile, Applebloom looks mesmerized by the moon's lustrous glow.

I smiled a little bit wider. "But isn't there always some truth to legends, after all what starts them?"

"Well, aren't you pretty wise for a filly?" AJ chuckles lighty. "Sure, somethin' could be behind it. But, golly, who knows what?"

I turn to look at the setting sun. "I have a song that was passed down to me." well, sort of true, I passed it down to my new self so it isn't a lie.

"Well, ain't nobody's stopping ya from singing again!" Applebloom bellowed excitedly. I suppose my voice really was addictive to some.

AJ nudged her gently in scolding. "Now, is that appropriate?"

"I don't mind, after all music carries a note of emotion that is hard to hid." My horn light up as the music starts to play, my voice rippling through the air, my voice sounding like a much older mare.

The Moon Rises

 _Now the hour has come at last_

 _The soft and fading light_

 _Has crossed the west horizon_

 _And has bidden us goodnight_

 _And what a lovely night it is_

 _To walk a moonlit field_

 _To see the softer shades_

 _That are by starlight now revealed_

 _So why is it that now,_

 _When all is quiet and at rest_

 _When candles glow and all the world_

 _Is at its very best_

 _The ponies of Equestria_

 _Should lock themselves away_

 _To shun the moon and wait instead_

 _For Sister's sunny day?_

 _(In umbra Luna est)_

 _Am I so wrong to wish that they_

 _Would see things like I do?_

 _And am I so wrong to think_

 _That they might love me too?_

 _Why shouldn't they adore me?_

 _Is it not within my right?_

 _I'll not be overshadowed!_

 _Mine is not the lesser light!_

 _I've waited long enough now_

 _For them all to come around_

 _And though the Sun may plead and threaten,_

 _The Moon will stand her ground_

 _It comes to this at last:_

 _I will no longer yield the sky_

 _If they cannot love_

 _But one princess alone_

 _See, the Moon is rising_

 _She has come to claim the heavens for her own_

 _And all will know the wonder_

 _Of my dark and jeweled sky_

 _When all the world is wrapped_

 _In an eternal lullaby_

 _So say goodnight to this,_

 _The final setting of the sun,_

 _Tomorrow dawns in darkness;_

 _The nighttime has begun!_

At this point, both AB and AJ were stunned into silence at my voice. It was that magical apparently. When I finished I closed my eyes and in a voice that filled the air around us. " **So be warned about what jealousy can bring** " I blinked a few times before shaking my head. "So... did you like it?" I was a bit embarrassed because I almost went lecture mode.

"Yeah we did!" Applebloom said in a pleased tone.

"Really is somethin'," the older pony smiled. "I do enjoy some casual song but ya really know what you're doing, don't ya?"

I let some of my age leek through my eyes as I look at AJ. "Indeed I do, after all Songs are emotions and memories, and to sing them properly, one must feel them no?"

"Uh, yeah," Applejack seems unable to respond properly to this.

I giggled softly. "Well the day has come and the time for me to depart has come." I reached over to hug Bloom.

"Uh, depart?" AJ looks dumbfounded.

I step back and look her in the eyes. "When the six have awakened into their role, I shall meet you again, Applejack." With that I jumped into the air, snow falling around me obscuring me from sight and covering them and only them in snow. I then portaled back to the orphanage's roof.

* * *

(AJ's pov)

I was left in a stunned silence after the filly, Aurora she said her name was, disappeared like that. I shook my hide free of the cold substance, my little sister gaping beside me. "Whoa, she must be an advanced magic student, or somethin'!" she giggles. "That's so cool!"

"I ain't ever seen magic quite like that..." I muttered thoughtfully, trying to recall the types of magic I'v heard spoken of previously. Not that I listened much, considering I can't use magic myself. Still, I've never seen magic used for weather in such a way. Perhaps it was possible, who knew? I decided to give up on the matter and turned to Applebloom.

"So, why don't we cook up some breakfast since we're up already?"

The filly gives a little bounce. "I'll help!"

"Sure ya will," I smiled warmly at my sister. "Now get yer tail inside, or else!"

"Ah, shucks!" Applebloom pretends to run in fear, leaving me chuckling behind her. But even still, I can't stop thinking...

* * *

Now with Rainbow Dash... this is an interesting one because we aren't exactly friendly with each other... so yeah.

It was April 1st, one month before the Summer Sun celebration, which is in June on the longest day of the year. This Year me and Pinkie decided to work together to prank RD, though at the time she only told me that it was a pegasus mare that she wanted to prank. She asked me about how much snow that I could possible get together on short notice.

"Why?" I asked, confused about why she would want such, she new about my ability to pull snow out of nowhere, just like she pulled her cannons out.

"Because I want to hit her with the snow!" She said at Pinkie speed, luckily for me I learned how to keep up with her so it was alright.

"Well, I can get as much as I need... so do you want lots of little snowballs or one giant one?"

She froze, "How big can you get it?"

I frowned in thought. "I can get enough snow to make a mountain so...?"

"Not that large but... how would we launch it?"

I smiled. "I will take care of that if you can get her to a particular spot, sound fair?"

she nodded. "Sounds fun, Dashie isn't going to see this coming!"

I pause. "Dashie?

She bounced. "Yep, she is the fastest pegasus that I know! She also doesn't like the cold!"

I nod, besides Twilight, RD is the last one that I haven't properly met, and meeting Twilight is kinda off the table right now. Why? Because she would tell Celestia about my visit and I don't want to have to explain myself when she comes here. "So yeah, what spot do you want it to happen at?"

"Hmmmm... how about at the town hall?" Was her energetic response.

I nod. "I will be ready in about ten minutes." I then used my magic to portal away. Once I appeared in the Everfree forest I started to use my magic pick up fallen branches and trunks to slowly build a catapult small enough to fit where I want it but large enough to get the job done, when finished I opened a portal and pushed my creation through. Once I was on the other side I closed the portal before looking around, I was standing on top of Golden Oak Library, you know, Twilight's soon to be home? I was on the star gazing platform to be exact.

"So what is this new desert thing you want to show me?" I heard Dash say of in the distance near SCC, dragon hearing is very useful don't you agree?

"ICE CREAM!" I heard Pinkie yell, and with that I launched the giant snowball, it was larger than a full grown pony, about ten feet in diameter. I quickly reloaded the catapult and launched myself as well as another snowball.

"What is ic-" **WHAM** , one snow covered RD up for sale. RD was now on the ground covered in snow. "Hey what was that for?" she yelled at Pinkie, who was laughing like the crazy mare she is. Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer she stood up and shook herself, getting the snow off her. "Where did you even get this sn-" **WHAM** , quo the second snowball with a giggling me on top.

"Surprise!" I yelled out. Pinkie laughed even harder, being reduced to snorts and giggles. RD was a bit dazed as she sat there covered in snow.

"So cold..." she shivered before getting herself back together. "Who are you?" she demanded as she pulled me into the air, freeing herself from the snow in the process.

"Hi! I am Aurora!" I said while smiling.

"Where did you get this snow, it's spring!" She demanded.

"The same place Pinkie gets her stuff."

"Really?" Pinkie asked.

"Sort of?" was my reply.

RD was just staring at me. "You understand Pinkie's abilities?" she was understandably shocked.

"Sort of." I repeated. "Hey RD?"

"Yes?" she said, finally calming down.

"I will see you two again once the truth is reveled." With that I throw snowballs into both of their faces, RD dropping me out of surprise, before portaling away.

* * *

(RD's pov)

"Where did that kid go?" I asked searching for her, she pulled a disappearing act on us after her cryptic goodbye... what truth is she talking about? Pinkie was no help, she wouldn't tell me anything. All she said was that Aurora had something like her Pinkie sense, though I found that hard to believe, nopony could have something that weird other than Pinkie.

I will find you, just you wait Aurora.


	7. It has arrived!

**It has arrived!**

(Aurora's pov)

I stayed inside the orphanage this past few nights, I was going to miss being here, after all I had no real reason to stay in Ponyville after this night is over. Twilight has arrived in Ponyville, though she knows not of my presence here, nor has RD found me. I pause and think back on my life here, the last two years... it has been good for me. The warmth that these ponies bring to one's soul is amazing, and yes I know that they are fictional to you, but then again so am I...

I have lived a nice quiet yet energetic life here, I have danced in the Everfree Forest under the moonlight, played tag with Timberwolves, fought an Ursa Major and won (Glad that was several miles from Ponyville), And yes, that is quiet for me.

Anyway I smiled as I returned all my stuff into my pocket dimension, though you people might know it better as hammerspace, and as far as I know, only me, Pinkie, Discord, and Derpy have it. (though I would call Derpy's Muffinspace) I made the bed that I hardly ever use and walked out the door, everpony was already heading towards the town hall for the event. It was the Summer Sun Celebration after all. I smiled as I headed there myself, I was excited to see this happen with my own to eyes and not through a TV screen or through my 'visions'. I looked over towards the library and giggled to myself as I remembered Pinkie flying past me yelling 'NEWPONY!'... she could be so adorable sometimes. (And if you think that I am sweet on her... what is wrong with you?)

I my smile grew as I walked into the town hall and took in all the decorations, It was amazing, Rarity was always one for the smallest detail. The flowers where in full bloom and all the tapestries hanging where they wouldn't block anypony's view of the stage. I was able to get a spot up on the second floor as the ceremony started. I waved to Pinkie as she was talking to Twilight, she grinned at me as she returned the wave. You all know how it goes so why should I bother writing it down huh? I watched as Nightmare moon brought fear to the ponies, all the while smiling gently. When Nightmare Moon looked at me confusion entered her eyes for a brief second, a child unafraid of her? At least that is the approximation of what went through her head. I headed towards the first floor stage while everypony cowered in fear of Moon. I got there just in time to dodge a lightning bolt or two as Nightmare Moon swatted the RG aside. I stepped onto the stage as Moon changed into a shadow and flew out the door RD chasing after her. I smiled to Twilight and nodded to her as she ran out the door, I doubt she paused long enough to wonder why I did such. The other soon to be elements left a couple seconds later, though they where to focused on Twilight to notice me.

I stomped on the ground hard enough to gain everypony's attention. "Calm down everypony, our hope isn't gone, after all Princess Celestia must have known this was going to happen." I was using a microphone to speak loudly enough.

"How can you say that?" A random pony said, she was an pink earth pony with a yellow mane and tail, her cutie mark was a cherry.

"We all know the old pony tale." I said calmly.

"What can we do?" Several mares called out, and after that I was ignored by the ponies. I sighed and took a deep breath before gathering my magic and singing.

Dragon age Inquisition - The Dawn Will Come

 _Shadows fall  
And hope has fled  
Steel your heart  
The dawn will come_

 _The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
The dawn will come_

As I continued singing I used my magic play the music as it slowly started to play. To my surprise it was Nurse Redheart who was the first to sing with me.

 _The shepherd's lost  
And his home is far_  
 _Keep to the stars  
The dawn will come _

Most of the children there joined in on the song on the last to lines of the song

 _The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
The dawn will come_

The Stallions finally joined in with every one else as we sung as one.

 _Bare your blade  
And raise it high  
Stand your ground  
The dawn will come_

 _The night is long  
And the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
The dawn will come _

I bowed before repeating Mother Giselle's words back to everypony, I closed my eyes and gathered my magic once more as I heard the stamping of hooves. Everypony had calmed down and where now feeling braver and content, their faith restored in Princess Celestia.

"Who are you little Filly?" Mayor Mare asked me.

I opened my eyes, as I did the ponies close enough to see them gasped, for in my eyes glowed my name sake. " **One who has seen the world for what it is and what is to come. The sun shall rise this day, and the darkness will once more be returned to peace as the ruler of the night shall once more rule with her sister.** " My voice echoed in this space, the ponies just started at me. " **Destiny is at hand, the elements shall return.** " With that I vanished, much to there surprise and shock. while invisible I grew wings and flew off into the night, soon coming apon Moon spying on the girls as they learned the location of the Elements. As soon as Moon heard that she flew off. Me, being the creature I am, followed her out in the open, but this time I had my saddle bags on m back. (And yes, they are connected to my pocket dimension.)

She soon noticed me following her, she stopped in a clearing in the Everfree. "Who dares follow me?" she called out to me.

* * *

(Nightmare Moon's pov)

I heard a rustling noise coming from some of the bushes before I saw the little unicorn filly from before walk out, she looked as frightened as she did back in the Town Hall. As soon as she entered the clearing she smiled at me. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"I am Aurora Borealis." She said with a bow of her head, good, at least she shows respect.

"Why have you followed me?" was my next question.

"I wanted to give you something... is that okay?" The filly looked at the ground shyly, and I realized just how quite she spoke, if we where in a louder place I would have trouble hearing her, but here during the night she was heard clearly.

"And what would you give your new ruler?" I was hiding my curiosity behind a mask of indifference, no pony has ever really given me a gift before. She walked up to me and used her magic to pull out a folded piece of paper, which she placed on a clean round smooth stone... wait that stone wasn't there a second ago. I quickly turned to face her again. "How did you-" I gasped, she was gone, I couldn't even feel her magical presence.

" **A Welcome home gift for you, Princess Luna.** " The filly's voice echoed around the clearing, it's voice carrying an inpony (inhuman) resonance to it.

"What are you?" I demanded, only to be met with silence. I unfolded the paper, before taking a look. What I saw made me drop it in shock. It showed Luna, that filly, and that tyrant Celestia all watching the stars from a balcony. I was stunned, for the painting was almost _living,_ as if I was looking through a window.

"How...?" I muttered to myself, a single tear falling from my eye. I shock my head before focusing on the task at hand, I need to stop them from gaining the elements. In my hurry, I left the painting there.

* * *

(Celestia's pov)

I was happy, Luna was returned to me and nopony was hurt. As we where walking back to PonyVille I was keeping an eye out for Aurora, she had told me that she would be here... but so far there had been no sign of her.

"Oh hey, look at this!" The element of laughter, Pinkie I believe, called out as she ran into a clearing that was to one side of the trail. In it sat a round smooth stone, it was about the size of a table. Sitting on it was a folded paper of some kind, canvas maybe?

"We remember this..." Luna spoke, I looked to her surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked, we all looked at her.

She looked a bit unsure. "There was this strange filly in the town hall... She was unafraid of us and had followed us to here. She gave us that painting..." At that Pinkie unfolded the canvas, revealing the amazing artwork, I gasped at it, for it was _her_ work.

"Princess?" Twilight asked looking at me.

"Yes twilight?" I asked in response, I think I know the question she is going to ask.

"It looks just like that one pony's, the one that made all of the other artworks that you placed in the Room of Reflection over the past two years." she said.

I nodded. "Yes, they were made by a friend of mine, though I have never seen her properly." The other elements and Luna where all huddled around the painting.

"Why not?"

"Because she wanted to live a normal life for some time... all I know is that she is a filly and is named Aurora." I explained to her.

"Aurora? Do you mean Aurora Borealis?" Pinkie said, appearing right in front of me.

"You know her?" I asked, I was happily surprised that someone new her.

"Yeah, we all do." Rarity spoke up.

"How so?" I asked as we started moving again.

"Each of us just saw her one day, she talked with us for a little bit before saying this cryptic line about meeting us again latter. After that she just vanished, I haven't been able to find her again." Rainbow Dash explained. "Though Pinkie seems to know her best.

"Yep!" Said pony exclaimed as she bounced next to us.

"You do?" I asked her, I noticed that the others where listening closely for her response.

"I believe I can answer that question better than she can." A quiet voice called out, one that I recognized all to well.

"Aurora?" I called out, looking into the forest.

"Greetings Elements and Princesses, it is good to see you all together with my physical eyes." As she was talking I saw her walk out of the trees and unto the trail, behind her I saw some timber wolves, but before I could say or do anything she waved them off, and to my surprise they did.

"Huh?" Was Rainbow Dash's response to that. I looked closer at Aurora know that I could actually see her with out her magical barrier. She looked a lot like a younger Luna, though her coat was a dark purple instead of blue, and her hair was three different shades of blue. I saw her horn, making her a Unicorn, though I had this nagging feeling that this still wasn't her true form, just the one she used around my little ponies. I saw Pinkie giving me a knowing look, does she know?

Aurora smiled. "I told you all that I would meet you all again here."

"Those cryptic goodbyes..." Applejack muttered.

"but how would you know?" Twilight asked.

"She is a seer." Was Luna's reply.

"Indeed she is, each one of the artworks she has sent is a key to the future." I told Twilight.

" **What!** " Twilight yelled, I saw Aurora's smile become a little bit nervous as Twilight got that gleam in her eyes.


	8. Meanwhile!

**Meanwhile!**

( Zephyrine Breeze's POV) Our new pony.

My colourless white hoof trailed gingerly across a piece of machinery resting dormant at the foot of my bed. I looked at it with pride, hoping that my newest project may be a success. Nothing extraordinary ever came out of what I worked on in the past, but I knew that I could do something. I _wanted_ to, but I knew that I couldn't.

And maybe that was why I had never gotten my Cutiemark. Because no matter what I built: I couldn't, wouldn't let it work. If I did, all would end badly in my favour. That was the unfortunate truth. Despite that, I still loved doing it. I knew that I shouldn't, but I always had fun picking out metals, constructing wire transmitters and energizing inputs. I had many projects, but they were all unfinished. I knew for certain- I could feel it- that if I were to finish something, I would receive my cutie mark and finally be complete. But no matter what, that would never happen.

"Lady Zephyrine!" a familiar voice calls in a sing-songy tone, snapping me into reality.

I quickly stuffed my new unfinished invention under my bed and pull sheets to cover it messily, before replying, "Yes, Pristine?"

Pristine Collocate, a soft grey furred pony with her short white and blue mane, trotted into my room in her usual dress. "Chef Marsala has prepared dinner, and your family is expecting you!"

"Oh," I muttered softly, hoofing the ground lightly. "I will be there right away, just leave me a moment, please."

"That won't do," my, what one would call a maid, shook her head. "You've been late too many times. Plus, I need to clean your bedroom now." Her dark blue gaze traveled over my room, filled with clutter I hadn't time to put away and my bed, sheets pulled to the side. "Looks like it needs it."

"No!" I shouted abruptly, not wanting my hidden device to be discovered. I composed myself and said softly, "I need to dress for dinner, Mother prefers when I do."

"Fine, fine," Pristine rolled her eyes, "I am impressed with you. You're finally learning."

I lied, "yes, ma'am. I know I am a becoming mare."

"That is the spirit your mother and I want to hear!" the grey mare smiles before shutting my door. "Change quickly!"

"Okay," I said, using my faint pink magic to lock the door before quickly better hiding my work into a storage unit. Teleportation magic... into the closet. Not even the maid goes in there, nor do I ask her to. It's disgusting in there- a perfect hiding place for anything. That's exactly what I use it for.

I throw on a shawl to keep my promise of dressing, and add a simple ruby necklace. Straightening my mane with a hoof as I walk out the door, I amble down the stairs in a clumsy manner. Before I reach the bottom, however, I begin to move gracefully and carefully. _It's what one must do..._

I followed the savory scents of what seemed to be a pasta, and entered the kitchen to find exactly that. Just as exquisite as ever. _At least the food here is good,_ I thought, putting a light onto my other misfortunes.

"Zephyrine, dearest, please sit down," my mother's cool tone captured my attention, and I nodded swiftly, settling into a velvet cushion beside her. As usual, my father was nowhere to be seen. He was always either working in his private office (where he hated to be disturbed) or drinking with other high-class ponies. He never had time for his wife or daughter, I thought bitterly.

"I have some new manners to discuss with you," Mother continued, smiling. That beautiful, fake smile. My mother wasn't a whole lot better than my father, as she really only spoke to me to tell me how to behave, or how lucky I am to have the life I do. I never felt lucky, but I wouldn't ever say a thing to anger her. Still, never once had I heard from her a simple "I love you" or received hugs and cuddles as a child. Pristine was closer to a mother to me than my actual mom was, and all she does is speak small talk and alert me of events and such. Still, what had I to complain about? It's as everyone says, I'm lucky to have what I have.

"What is it, Mother?" I asked after a pause, my voice just as formal as if I were talking to a stranger.

The older mare, her black fur and silver and navy mane drastically different from mine, looked at me thoughtfully. "I was at a recent event, a dinner party, mind you, and I met an interesting fellow there!" She blinked her pretty eyes at me slowly.

"What has he to do with myself?" I question taking a mouthful of pasta with my magic and looking at her with fake curiosity. My real feelings? Both hope and dread.

"His name is Smart Money, he is a wealthy stallion, and is not wed," she said suggestively, holding a fork just inches from her while speaking. "Certainly a classy character, too. I was thinking of introducing him to you, so I scheduled a dinner to take place." She took a small bite.

I sighed to myself, knowing that fate would await me. Now that I was almost an adult, the only thing that concerned her to me was getting married to keep the family legacy. I don't want it at all! I responded hopefully, "Just to meet him, yes?"

"Well, I suppose," Mother exhaled, furrowing her eyebrows. "But I'd much like you to allow him to court you. You and Mr. Money could potentially become something this family can be proud of."

There it is, the mention I was dreading. I am only a young mare, still! I want nothing to do with marrying. I hardly even notice any stallions anyway, let alone want to have an affair with one. Especially considering the fact that I've never met this man, and my mother wants us to marry... I looked to my dinner plate with misfortune glaring in my colorless eyes. "I don't have time."

"Time? Don't have time for what?" my Mother sounded both bewildered and annoyed.

"I don't have time for a relationship, yet!" I repeated, forgetting my formality.

"Zephyrine Breeze," Mother spoke my full name, which meant no good. "There is nothing that should be preventing you from becoming a prideful asset to the family."

"My studies," I answered bluntly, my gaze never leaving the pasta below me. I had no appetite.

"Your studies take no more than a few hours a day, Zephyrine. They are no excuse," she sounded incredulous. "Are you trying to make your silly inventions again?!"

"N-No..." I lied softly, letting my mane fall to cover my face.

"That's what I thought," Mother sighed with irritation. "I cannot have the stigma of you not marrying appropriately. You must not become a disgrace to our name! Do you understand why I tell you this? It is what is best for us."

 _"Best for you,"_ I mutter under my breath, pushing my food aside.

"Excuse me?" the black mare glared at me with intensity. "How dare you disrespect you mother!"

"Well, what if I don't _want_ to marry, ever?" I retorted furiously. "How dare _you_ make me do things that I don't want to do all the time! You won't even let me live my life!"

"That is enough!" my mother bellowed in such a fierce tone that I found myself stuttering quietly. "You are dismissed. I am never to hear you speak this way again, unless you want to be left on the streets and leave this family! Do you understand me?"

I tried to reply, but tears were creeping into my eyes and there was a strain in my throat.

"Well?"

"Y-yes," I murmured, walking slowly out of the kitchen. I could feel the black mare's stare following me, but I tried to ignore it. As soon as I left the sight of others, I ran up to my room. I threw myself into the closet without looking at Pristine, and buried my head into my hooves. I barely heard the frantic call of my maid as I sobbed into my forelegs.

* * *

 **So, who is this new pony to the story? Why is she important? Well, why don't you try to figure it out?**

 **Though I will tell you this, this character is an OC of a friend of mine.**


	9. Time to Talk

**Time to Talk**

(Aurora's POV)

I sighed as we finally neared Ponyville, I was just starting to get annoyed at the mane six's rapid fire questions, most of which came from Twilight, much to Luna and Celestia's amusement.

"Do you know how you became a seer?" Twilight asked again, for the 46th time, yes I counted.

"Magic." I said simply.

"But that is always your answer!" She complained a tad frustrated.

"Because it is true." I said with a smile, I could see that Luna was trying not to laugh out of the corner of my eyes.

"Why where you so kind as to give me hope all those years ago" Celestia asked me.

I sighed. "Because I couldn't bare to see you cry." I told a partial truth, I was being careful with AJ being here.

"How many of your birthdays have I missed!?" Pinkie called out.

"More than I will tell." I said, the girls gave me funny looks.

"How old are you?" Twilight asked.

"I am currently five years old physically." was my answer.

"What do you mean physically darling?" Rarity interjected.

"Can one say they are the age of their body when they see the future?" I asked.

"Is that how you can use your weird weather magic?" RD demanded.

I rolled my eyes and threw a snowball at her, nailing her in the face. "Nope."  
I saw Twilight's eyes grow wider. "How did you do that!? Can I study your magic!? Can you teach me how to do that?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Magic, no, and no."

She pouted, much to mine and Celestia's amusment, "Why not?"

"One, it is personal. Two, I am able to use this magic because of my past."

AJ finally spoke up. "Uh, what did Princess Celestia mean when she said you comforted her long ago?"

I laughed and looked at Celstia. "You want me to answer that?" She nodded so I turned back to AJ. "I first talked to her the day that Princess Luna was banished... actually just minutes afterwords." at that all but Celestia gasped and looked at her for confirmation.

"Indeed, though I couldn't see you that day and you where ripped out of that time soon afterwords." Tia responded with.

"Wait what!?" RD exclaimed.

"My spirit visited Princess Celestia when my body was caught in a surge in uncontrolled magic." I looked at the five mares from Ponyville. "You all know when I ended up."

"You mean that you aren't from this time period?" Twilight asked. I nodded.

"Past or Future!?" Pinkie called out happily.

I smiled sadly "I was born in the past." Not a lie, I was born over a million years ago in my personal timeline.

"It must be lonely huh? how do ya deal with out family by your side?" AJ drawled out.

I laughed, it was a tad sad. "What family?" I meet her eyes. "I have only faint memories of my mother and father, but they are long gone."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy finally worked up enough courage to ask.

"... I was born before Princess Luna was banished." was my answer.

There was a long silence as we finished walking to Ponyville, as we cleared the forest Rainbow asked "So am I still the fastest flyer you know?"

I laughed a full happy laugh at that. "Oh Rainbow, Spoilers~!" She just grumbled at that, much to everyone else's amusement. I smiled at Luna. "You should go enjoy the party."

"What do you mean enj-?" I had used my magic to vanish with a small poof noise, leaving behind a small note saying. 'I will be back latter.'

"... I really want to know how she does that." I heard RD mutter to herself.

* * *

(Luna's pov)

The party was fun, though I was surprised that I was welcomed back so easily, after all that I had done. Maybe it was because I no longer looked like I did when I was Nightmare moon?

"What are you thinking?" A quite voice asked, one that I am glade to hear. I looked down and to my left there, sitting down watching my sister talking to the elements, was Aurora. I knew that she was more than just a seer, her abilities weren't possible for a pony to have. I had talked to the elements a little during the party and both the ones called Applejack and Rainbow Dash mentioned her strange ability to use snow out of nowhere, even during summer, and then there was that moment when she spoke... her voice wasn't normal at all.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, being cautious.

She tilted her head with out looking at me. "You are worried that they will fear you?" she asked simply.

I blinked. "How?"

"Appearances aside I am not a child." she stated. "The fear will come later as you return to your adult form... right now you look like an older child that happens to be an alicorn..."

I sighed. "We thought as much." was I ever going to be loved and respected like my sister? Did I ruin my chances?

"It will get better in the end." She said, and to my surprise she hugged me! "... come with me for a second?" she asked as she stood up and started to walk towards the town orphanage.

"As long as it doesn't take to long, we are departing soon." I got up and followed her, curious to what she wants. Once I had entered the building with her my vision went black and the world spun. I froze afraid that this was a mistake and that she was going to try and harm me in some way, but the world stopped spining and to my surprised we where on a balcony of the old castle, the one I had called home, but it was the middle of the night and fully restored. "Why did you bring us here?" I demanded. I got my answer in an unexpected way.

Children of the Night.

Late at night when all the world is safe  
Within their dreams, I walk the shadows  
Late at night an empty feeling creeps  
Within my soul, I feel so lonely

So I go into the darkness of the night  
All alone I walk the streets until I find  
Someone who is just like me  
Looking for some company

Children of the night

Late at night a restless feeling takes  
Control of me and I can't fight it  
Late at night I feel the need for someone  
Who like me needs understanding

So once again I'll search the darkness of the night  
All alone I'll walk each street until I find  
Someone who is just like me  
Looking for some company, no, yeah, hea

Children of the night

So once again I'll search the darkness of the night  
All alone I'll walk each street until I find  
Someone who is just like me  
Looking for some company, no, yeah, hea

Children of the night  
Children of the night  
Children of the night

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

I sat there shocked as I watched the other me lead away several children, twelve to be exact, out into the night... I don't remember doing such a thing. "Where did this come from?" I demanded, trying to hid my sadness from the joy the children showed to me... or at least that version of me.

The world warped back to where we where before. "It was created by those that adored you."

"But who would adore us?" I asked, both happy and unnerved by that fact.

"By ponies and other creatures like me." was her response, was she calling herself a Pony or a creature?

"And which are you?" I asked, I was honestly scared of what her answer will be.

"By Faust's will I am currently one of your's and your sister's little ponies." Was her answer... I froze, trying to understand what she just said.

"You swear by our mother it seems." I spun around to see my sister standing in the doorway. "Dare I ask what you know of her and us?" She sounded so casual about it, as if it was normal for this filly to know such things.

"Well... she is a snow white alicorn with scarlet mane and tail, blue eyes, and her cutey mark is a quill in an inkwell." she paused for a moment as her eyes unfocused, "There are many images that I have seen that involve our Queen with you two when you where young." She was smiling, but I could see the sadness in it, though it was hidden by her joy.

"Oh?" Tia asked as she fully entered the building and moved to my side.

Aurora's eyes focused on Tia. "Upy?" she asked in a child like voice. To my surprise and laughter Tia blushed!

"Of course you would know of that..." she grumbled a little.

"What moment are you talking about?" I had to ask, it was hard to embarrass my sister sometimes, so I really wanted to know the story behind that.

"I will show you." Aurora said, ignoring my sister's pleading look... brave of her. "But..." oh no. "I will show her your first attempt at raising the moon." I was a bit confused at that, 'what did she mean?' Aurora sat down on her haunches and held out her hooves in front of her, in them a crystal ball appeared. Her horn glowed with an amethyst light as it did two scenes began to play in the crystal, one after another.

The first scene showed Mother and a roughly two or three year old Celestia walking through a small town when Celestia ran up to her. "Momma! Momma! Uppy! Wan' uppy!" she cried out with childish glee.

Mother looked down at her and smiled ass she spread out her wings. "Uppy?" she repeated with motherly love, she used her magic to pick her up as she started to fly, holding Celestia in her hooves. "Up we go!" Mother said with a playful look on her face.

"Yay uppy!" Celestia cried out in joy as mother quickly flew up above the small town. Celestia started to chant "More uppy! _More uppy!_ "

"Alright, more uppy." Mom said with a big smile on her face. It continued with this until they entered space, moms magic letting them breath in space. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to Equestria?" mom asked with a small amount of concern.

"No!" Celestia cried out as they got closer to the sun. "More up-"

"NOPE. That's enough Uppy for the day." Mom said after realizing how close to the sun they where. The image faded away as they headed back to the surface.

The second scene began to play just after the first, leaving us with no time to comment, this time we where in the city that surrounded the castle we would one day rule from (Though it went under several revisions once mother left). It showed a one to two year old me standing outside with mom in the middle of the night. "Come on Luna! You can do it!" She encouraged the foal me "Let's see you raise the moon!" In the scene I just concentrated hard on my magic and with a flash a new light appeared in the sky, though it was out of view from the current us, the young me was happy about what she did. "Well- I can't say I'm disappointed-" Mom said, the view changed to show that the light was coming from Celestia who was hanging upside down in the air. "- Though you might want to bring your sister down." Mom said with laughter in her voice. And just like that the scene faded away, and with that the orb in Aurora's hooves vanished.

It took us a while to calm down from the embarrassment from what we just watched, I had forgotten that I had done that... I searched for a distraction when I realized something. "You said 'is' not was..." I pointed out, catching Tia's attention.

"Yes... you said our mother 'is' not was, do you know where she is, and if she is alright?" Tia asked.

Aurora's smile was more sad than happy. "I am afraid I am not allowed to say..." she sighed. "but yes she is doing well, and one day she will return." I took comfort in that fact.

"She told you not to tell us didn't she?" I asked, Aurora's smile was my only answer. I thought for a moment. "you also said you are 'currently' one of our little ponies.."

I saw Tia look up to me before looking back at her. "I know that you aren't originally a pony, your spirit felt different, and you where an adult."

Aurora looked around the room, as she did her horn glowed with her magic, closing all of the windows and doors with ease. I will admit that I was excited to see what she really is or was. "Do I have your word that you won't tell anypony?" Her voice serious.

"You have my word." Both me and Tia said after looking each other in the eyes and coming to an agreement.

"Then here we go." With that she exploded into a purple mist that rippled and twisted as it filled a good portion of the room. Me and my sister stood in shock, she went from a pony to a giant mist... just as I started to think logically again the mist consolidated into a new form, that of a dragon.

"A dragon..?" I was immediately on edge, though the look on my sister's face was one of confusion.

"Yes, but not one of the ones we know." my sister replied, I looked closer at the adult dragon in front of us, she was barely able to fit into this building, as it was she was lying on her stomach with her head low to the ground. If she stood up she would be roughly 20 hooves (Feet) tall, and she was roughly 30 hooves long. She was also... softer looking than the dragon's in my memories. She also had no sign of ever being bipedal in nature, which the adult dragons my sister and I know of still had signs of. Her scales where the same amethyst color that her fur was, but her spins, markings, and the leather of her wings where black... looking into that portion of her wings gave me the impression of looking into nothing.

"So...?" she said, the ground vibration a little, and she was whispering...

Tia is the one that spoke first. "I... am surprised to say the least, your spirit seemed smaller."

"That is because it was." Aurora admitted. "I don't normally walk around in this form, most things are to small for me." as she was talking she shrunk down to a size that was inbettween mine and my sister's.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "how can I answer that?" she mussed. "I have lived many lives over the years..." I was a little terrified about that fact. "But I think the best answer is somepony's Wish/desire and the Void."

"The Void?" Tia perked up at that. "Isn't that where Mother drew the energy to make Equis?" Aurora nodded.

"So you where created my mother as well?" I wondered.

"Nope... In a weird way I created myself?" she said uncertainly. "Time travel is weird." I was _really_ confused at that, Aurora saw my confusion and elaborated. "I was sent back in time once before I existed, my thoughts and desires created myself."

"But you said somepony's Wish?" Tia asked.

"Ah yes, the Wish spell..." She grumbled to herself. "It is a very powerful spell that theoretically can do anything, but isn't reliable."

"Let me guess somepony used it on you in whatever place you where." I stated, My thoughts that she wasn't from Equis's reality where solidifying. "So what world was this?"

Aurora's eyes sparkled. "Ha, I should have known you would have figured it out. The world was called Forgotten Realms, the continent of Fearun to be specific."

"So how did you get here?" Tia asked.

"A powerful spell cast apon me." She said with a smile. "And should I ever meet them I shall thank them."

"You don't know?" Tia asked with some confusion.

"My sight is limited to the world I am in." Aurora explained, which did help explain why she didn't know. "Though I have my guess, but I wouldn't say unless I know who it is." Tia nodded in understanding while I tried to understand all of this, as I was thinking Aurora reverted back to her pony form with a sigh of happiness.

"why are you happy in this form?" I asked in curiosity.

"You can't feel it?" was her response to our confusion. "You ponies and your world are filled with such happy magic... you are all connected..." that last part was said so sadly.

"You have always been alone haven't you?" Tia asked.

"Well, not always, but a life of an immortal is usually a lonely one, especially if they done't belong." she said, I was shocked and looked to my sister, we both had a taste of that loneliness when we where separated from each other... and she lived like that.

"Well, that confirms it, I am defiantly going to carry out what I said I was going to last year on your birthday." Tia declared.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I am going to adopt her." Tia explained

" **What**!?" I yelled out in a mixture of happiness and shock.


	10. Canterlot

**Canterlot.**

(Celestia's pov)

The past three days have been interesting to say the least, the return of my sister has had the nobility of Canterlot in an uproar, apparently they didn't pick up on the hints I had been leaving for the past two years, and then there was a smaller outcry when I returned with a five year old filly that both me and my sister claim as our own. I smiled at that thought thinking back upon what happened back when I had announced my decision to adopt Aurora. They where both in shock, though for two different reasons reasons. Aurora didn't believed that I trusted her or even had the desire to do so, and normally I would agree with her, but even though I know in my mind that she isn't a child in my heart all I really see is a lost soul who has seen to much conflict/war/pain/sadness. I gave a sad smile at that thought, she trusted me with out a doubt, in fact she placed her life here in my hands, and yet she didn't think that any of us really trusted her in return... which lead me to the thought just how old is she? My niece Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Cadence as she likes to be called, had come into brief contact with her... and what she told me of Aurora's emotional state was worrisome to an extent. Not in the way to be a threat to my little ponies, but to herself... everypony has crushes and such as they grow up but Aurora had non, apparently she had one but that tie was severed and withered. It was an old tie as well, more than a crush and yet never fully realized and what ever had happened to her back then has caused her to never love another that way... though Aurora holds much love for others, especially foals.

I sigh and shake my head before diverting my thoughts from Aurora, if I don't then I would be thinking and worrying about her for hours to come. I smiled as I thought on Luna's reasons for shock and yet she was happy. Apparently she wanted to keep Aurora close to her already, Aurora's actions and attitude towards Luna had won her a place in her heart, as well as mine... anyway she didn't know that Aurora was an orphan and once she knew _she_ wanted to adopt her. We had started to argue for a good five minutes before Aurora's laughter reached our ears, apparently our 'sisterly squabble', as Aurora called it, had gained the attention of our guards outside and had caused them to lean in to see if we where okay, only to be caught up in befuddlement that somepony was arguing with me on equal grounds. In the end we both singed our names on the paperwork so that we are both her legal guardians. Which lead to Aurora calling us _Sun Mom_ and _Moon Mom._

My smile faded a little as I reached the doors to the throne room, I could already hear the nobles arguing amongst themselves, though I am glad about what my sister and I have planed for tonight.

-A _Long_ while later-

I let out a relieved sigh as the last of the nobles leave, it had taken this long just to calm down the nobles. I rolled my eyes as I remembered some of the 'concerned citizen' questions they asked about how the power balance might change. Thanks Faust for Fancy Pants and his group other wise I might have done something I might have regretted.

"Are you alright Princess?" the Lieutenet on duty, an Earth Pony Iron Defense if I remember correctly asked.

I gave him a warm smile. "Just tired."

He snorted, not rudely mind you. "With that lot, most ponies would have run away screaming already."

I resisted a snort. "Indeed, now is she back yet?"

"Yes Princess, she has just returned from Manehattan." Iron Defense replied. "Do you want me to send her in?"

I nod. "Yes, I need a permanent guard for Aurora." I commented.

He sighed. "I wish her luck, that filly is a strange one, not once has she slept yet." He looked concerned. "And yet she is still as lively as the day she arrived." He then looked at me. "Um... no offence princess."

I just nod. "She is indeed a strange one, and that is why she needs an eye kept on her." Before Iron could reply the doors opened.

* * *

(Sapphire Dew's pov)

I was quite confused but i was happy that princess Luna was back,but why would Princess Celestia need me for? The reason I was happy was because the Guards, both Solar and Lunar, knew of the princess's sadness and the reason for it. For the past two years we have been preparing for it as well, reworking the Lunar guard and reworking patrols so that we have the pony-power to protect two princesses. I had been standing outside the throne room doors for around an hour now when the door opened and a huge group of nobles left, most looked upset and frustrated, it seems that they didn't get their way. I brushed my dirty blond mane out of my eyes as I heard the guard call my name.

"Sergeant Sapphire, your presence is requested." The Unicorn called to me.

I stand up and trot into the room "Yes Princess?" I ask of course being respectful and bow a bit and stand up straight "I am ready for task" I say. I was going to be as Formal as possible.

Lieutenant Iron Defense nods to me, I have worked under him in the past before. My attention was brought back to Princess Celestia as she smiled down at me. "I am glade you can make it Sergeant." her smile grew a little bit warmer. "This next task I am giving you is very important, are you sure you are ready for it?" Her tone was gently, she wasn't demeaning me, just making sure I was ready.

I smile "I could defiantly try with all my will power to do this task for you" I say looking up at her.I may not know what this task is but if princess Celestia picked me for it i can trust her judgement.

She smiled in approval. "Thank you, now you know about my sisters return?" she asked her voice calm.

I nod "Of course, almost everypony does" And thats true word spreads quite quickly in Equestia.

There was a hint of annoyance in the Princess eyes as she talked. "Yes, I am sure the nobles made sure of that." Her tone changed and the annoyance left her eyes. "What isn't common knowledge as of yet is the fact that me and my sister Princess Luna didn't return alone three days ago."

I blink quite confused, they didn't? "What do you mean?Some other pony was with you two?" I ask.

"Yes, a small filly has fallen into both my sister's and my care." She said, her tone warm.

"Well I did not expect that if i'm going to be honest,but my question is does that make the filly a princess to?" I hope i wasn't asking to many questions.

She shook her head. "Actually she has refused to be called such until such a time she has earned that title." Celestia looked to Iron who nodded. She stood up and motioned for me to follow her as she took a side door out of the throne room. "She is a small Six year old amethyst colored Unicorn filly named Aurora." I follow after her as she motioned me and listened quite closely to what she had to say. We soon reached the Royal wing, stopping at a amethyst colored door that was in-between both Princesses rooms. Celestia faced me, a small frown on her face. "I must warn you, she isn't like any filly you have seen or met before."

I nod "I heed your warning " I was quite nervous like how?How could this filly be so different?

"Do you remember the Room of Reflection from your last visit?" She asked me.

I nod "Of course those sculptures were pretty good why?"

"She is the one who created them." Princess Celestia explained. "She is a seer, and that has affect her life in both a positive and negative way."

"Oh thats how she is different?" No wonder why she said she is different.

She hesitated for a moment. "It is more than that, but you shall see for yourself." Her tone held a note of sadness in it, though it was really hard to notice.

I instantly became worried for why Celestia was sad. Has something bad happened to Aurora? "Princess?Is there something wrong? "I ask her, I had to make sure!

She sighed. "Aurora has seen more than anypony should." but before she can say more a sweet voice coming from inside the room started to sing.

Battlefield - SVRCINA - Nightcore Remix

No time to rest  
No pillow for my head  
Nowhere to run from this  
No way to forget

Around the shadows creep  
Like friends, they cover me  
Just wanna lay me down and finally  
Try to get some sleep

We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember ehat we're fighting for

Meet me on the battlefield  
Even in the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
Anf you will be mine

Echos and the shorts ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything can stay the same or we could change it all

Meet on the battlefield

We're standing face-to-face  
With our own human race  
We commit the sing again and our sons anf daughters pay  
Our tainted history, is playing on repeat  
But we could changr it if we stand up strong and take the lead

When I was younger, I was named  
A generation unafraid  
For heirs to come, be brave

And meet me in the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
Abd you will be mine

Echis and the shorts ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everythinf can stay the same or we could change it all

Meet me on the battlefield

We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember what we're fighting for

Meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage  
And you will be mine

Echos and the shorts ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything could stay the same or we could change it all  
(We can change it all)

Meet me on the battlefield

Meet me on the battlefield  
(We could change it all)

I listened to the song and blink, that was some good singing...but it held so much sadness..Is this what she meant? That Aurora held a lot of pain and sadness in her? Celestia looked me straight in the eye, her eyes holding the determination only a mother can have, "This is your new task, you and your squad will be Aurora's personal guards only answering to her, my sister and myself, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am" I reply.

She nods. "Good." She knocks on the door and waits a few seconds before there is a mumbled response from within the room. "It is me, I need to tell you something." There was the sound of things being put away before a positive note was heard. I blink and tilt my head a tad bit as the door was covered in an magical grasp, the magic was the same color as the door it opened, revealing a surprisingly clean room and the filly that we have been talking about, her three tone blue mane covering half her face as she looked at me, seeming taking in every detail about me before turning to look at the Princess.

"Yes Mom?" She asked, I could barely hear her, I had heard of quite ponies before but not this quite! I was quite bewildered by how quiet she was as I stood there not wanting to intervene.

She smiled at the filly. "This here is sergeant Sapphire Dew, she is going to be leading the ponies guarding you from now on."

Aurora nodded and turned to look back at me, once again I was under her gaze, though she hadn't met eye contact yet. "Hello, Sapphire." she greeted me.

"Hi Aurora" I smile at her and greeted back. "You have a nice room" i was trying to be as friendly as possible, I was hoping I don't make it awkward.

She nodded to me before looking at Celestia again. "Mom go take a break, I can tell the stupid nobles tiered you out again." her voice held contempt at the nobles but still held her affection for her mother. I inwardly grin even more, but kept my 'professional' look on. She must really care.

Celestia laughed as she started to leave the room. "Alright little, I will leave you two to get acquainted." She smiled at us both, "Oh Sapphire, make sure both of you are in the throne room just before sunset, you will meet the rest of your squad then."

Aurora rolled her eyes as Celestia reached the hallway. "Yes Mom, now go eat the all the cake." Her voice was full of teasing as she used her magic to close the door, turning to me as she does so.

I inwardly laugh, Celestia does have that tendency to eat all the cake. "Well what do you like to do?" I know small talk.

Aurora had gone back to observing me. "I like to do many things, though I believe you have seen some of those things."

I nod "Yes I have and i have to say you are quite good at making sculptures."

She smiled at me before tilting your head. "Your a music lover aren't you?"

I nod "I am " I was wondering if being a seer made her know that.

"And now you are wondering if it was because I was a seer I knew that aren't you?" She said as she finally looked me in the eyes, they where so old...

I couldn't wrap my mind on how she could have a mind and eyes of a full adult,yet be in a fillys body. "Thats...wow are you like reading my mind or something?"

She suddenly started to giggle. "Nope! The fur around your neck and ears are slightly flatter than the rest of your body, that normally means that you are wearing headphones a lot." She walked over to a small granite block, glancing back at me as she does so. "Are you nineteen or twenty? You are a bit shorter than those ages but your eyes tell me you are around that age."

I blink and say "I'm twenty and yea I noticed i'm shorter then most"I was uncertain about this filly.

She smiled as she wrapped her magic around the block and after a few seconds it begins to twist and remold it's self, like it was turned into a liquid. "So... what is that question upon your tongue, ask it so it can be expunge." she rhymed at me.

I blink and then think of how to say my question "How are you so young yet you seem you are way older?"

"I have seen much more than you and it has left my spirits very blue." she answered, her focus on her magic.

I sat down where i was and watched her use her magic. "Are you saying that your sad?" I ask knowing what ponies usually meant when they said they were 'blue'

She paused for a moment. "Sad... that is true, I have been sad for a long time..." her eyes where unfocused as the statue started to take shape, it looked like a guard so far.

"I'm sorry you had to be" I was actually worried now-

Her eyes focused on mine as inside them was a burning conviction. "Don't be, you and the rest of the ponies shall live a good life, find joy in the company of your friends, family, and brothers and sisters in arms." she laughed a little. "After all Friendship is Magic!" she calmed down and looked at the statue in her hands before showing it to me. The first colors I saw are gold and cyan. when I take a closer look I see that she has made me... she has gotten almost every detail down perfectly. My cyan coat, Dirty blond mane and tail, Emerald eyes, and my cutie mark of a red heart with it's green ribbons surrounding it.

My eyes widen "whoa...Thats...really realistic" I wouldn't be surprised if her cutie mark was sculpting And for what she said at first didn't ease anything but i didn't press on anymore about the subject.

"Thank you." she said her voice calm, if not a bit sad. "It is one of the things that can last a long time..." she sighed before shaking my head. "Any other questions?"

"Are you really a seer?" I was quite curious.

"It is my gift... or is it a curse?" was her reply.

"Anything can have pros and cons" I sag trying to make it a bit better.

She walked over to a mirror and for a moment her eyes changed color from her dark purple to completely blue. "Yes.. yes indeed, but tell me this, would you want to know the fate of everypony you meet?"

I shake my head "I geuss not" I was wondering why her eyes did that.

She walked up to me and sat before my, her eyes holding both sadness and joy, pain yet hope. "When the dome breaks look to your left, for it will save your life." Her voice held a note of _something_ in it... something that compelled me to listen. I blink but nod I don't know what she means but I think i know i will when it happens. She smiled at me before looking out the window. "We have some time, would you like to take a walk in the gardens?" the note in her voice has left her, leaving behind a calm voice, that held a note of childlike pleading.

"Ya sure " I say standing up.

"Thank you..." Her voice faded becoming more childlike as her eyes become a lighter shade of purple with traces of blue swirling inside. "Race you there!" she called out as she ran out the door, acting just like a filly should. I slightly laugh and run after her, she turned her head so that she could see me, laughing as well as her horned glowed and a circle appeared at the end of the hallway on the wall, it was glowing with the same light as Aurora's magic as she charged right to it, in the circle I could see the garden, as if this was a open door to them. I was quite confused but kept running after her and tried to catch up I didn't want to use my wings. "Come on slow poke!" she called out as she picked up speed, nearing the strange circle.

I finally just thought if she got to use magic then why not use my wings? So I flew after her "I'm coming for you!" I say playfully her enthusiasm was contagious.

She smiled as I caught up to me, but to my surprise she jumped up and landed on my back perfectly, but it seemed as if she didn't weigh anything as she guided me towards the circle. "Go through it!" she cheered. "Faster, faster!"

I laugh "ok!"I fly through the Circle flying faster but made sure It was still safe. There was a weird feeling as we went through the circle, it was like when you dive into the water you feel the pressure around you, though it only lasted a few seconds.

"Yay!" She cheered clapping her hooves together. "Go over there." She pointed towards a funny looking statue that hung around the hedge maze.

"Alright " I fly over to the weird statue wondering what it was.

"Hello Discord." she said happily when we got there, now that we where closer I got a clear look at it, it was an life like sculpture of a thing that was a mixture of many different animals and creatures.

I blink and land on the ground "I've heard of a little of Discord.. so this is actually a statue of him?"

She shook her head. "Yes and no..." she smiled softly as she started to sing again, her sweet voice full of innocence as she does.

Cheshire Kitten (We're All Mad Here)

I grew up seeing things a little differently, appearing,  
disappearing, hardly innocent, nor  
tied down to the ground.  
I learned to roll and tumble with the punches,  
glory in my stripes and spots  
walk by invisible and never make a sound

But heavy is the crown that's always hidden  
tender is the heart you never see  
hard and fast shines the grin that we flash, but there's a vulnerable stripe or two on me.  
Maybe any place outside of Wonderland  
is not for me, my friend.

If I leave my grin behind, remind me  
that we're all mad here  
and it's okay.  
Sun up, sun down the shadows hide me down in  
Wonderland, Wonderland, nobody knows the way,  
but if you find it in your dreams, you can  
find it at your dayjob  
somewhere south of Hell  
Take the path to left or right with  
just your gut to guide you  
the story is not for anyone else to  
tell.  
Go down the rabbit hole and out the other side  
you can't go home in the middle of the  
magic carpet ride  
you gotta greet the sun before his  
lovely daughter moon  
you can't forsake the journey for the  
safety of your room  
until you learn your lesson well.

I have learned to see and hear  
everybody loud and clear  
but the truth comes out in riddles that are  
safe enough to share  
that's how it is in songs, you see,  
and stripes always look good on me  
whether or not I'm really there (smile hangs in the air)  
But heavy is the burden of the wise ones  
when no one understands a word they say  
the Jabberwock never bothered anyone,  
but nobody believes him to this day  
and why should they?

If I leave my grin behind, remind me  
we're all mad here  
and it's ok.  
Sun up, sun down the shadows find me out in  
Wonderland, Wonderland, nobody knows the way  
but if you find it in your dreams,  
you can find it at your dayjob  
somewhere south of Hell  
Take the path to left or right with  
just your gut to guide you  
the story's not for anyone else to  
tell.  
You gotta go down the rabbit hole and  
out the other side  
you can't go home in the middle of the  
magic carpet ride  
you gotta greet the sun before his  
lovely daughter moon  
you can't forsake the journey for the  
safety of your room  
until you learn your lesson well.

Is it the stripes or the spots you see?  
Was it hearts or diamonds, baby, led you here to me?  
Darling, you know better than to trust a pack of cards!  
What have we learned,  
the world is never as mad as it could be.

If I leave my grin behind, remind me  
we're all mad here  
and it's ok!

I listen to her looking at the statue wondering what she meant by yes and no. She turned back to me, her eyes flashing fully blue again for a second before returning back to the deep purple it was when we first met. "Sapphy, meet the Lord of Chaos Discord."

I smile at the nickname then look at the statue "you mean this is actually him?"

"Can it really be you if you are petrified?"

"Well...If he was to come back he would come from this statue wouldn't he?"

"Yes he would, and yes he shall." was her calm answer.

"He shall come back?" I look at him "well..I guess he cant be trapped forever really"

She smiled sadly. "Forever is a long time." she muttered, I could barely hear her and I was standing right next to her. Her eyes brightened once again to that odd mixture of blue and purple as she ran off to a patch of flowers smiling innocently. As I watch her run off I was thinking that this filly was quite strange yet she has that aura of caring... I'll make sure in all my power that I guard her like Princess Celestia said to.


	11. Talking with Cadance

**Talking with Cadance**

(Aurora's pov)

I was smiling as I walked through the gardens, there was roughly two hours left before me and Sapphy, who was currently watching me from a small distance away, needed to go meet Sun Mom in the throne room... though I doubt it is just to meet the three other guard members that I am getting. I pause in thought, please don't let it be Blueblood... Please. I sighed to myself as I started to hum. I began dancing amongst the flowers, I had cast my thoughts back to a place that I always felt warm and loved... even though it was long ago...

Better When I'm Danceing - meghan trainor

Don't think about it  
Just move your body  
Listen to the music  
Sing, oh, ey, oh  
Just move those left feet  
Go ahead, get crazy  
Anyone can do it  
Sing, oh, ey, oh

Show the world you've got that fire (fire)  
Feel the rhythm getting louder  
Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,

But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
And we can do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah

When you finally let go  
And you slay that solo  
'Cause you listen to the music  
Sing, oh, ey, oh  
'Cause you're confident, babe  
And you make your hips sway  
We knew that you could do it  
Sing, oh, ey, oh

Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)  
Feel the rhythm getting louder  
Show the room what you can do  
Prove to them you got the moves  
I don't know about you,

But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
And we can do this together  
I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah

I feel better when I'm dancing  
I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh

Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah  
Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah,  
Don't you know  
We can do this together  
Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah

I feel better when I'm dancing  
I'm better when I'm dancing, hey  
Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah

As I was singing I heard somepony come nearer but I didn't care as I was using my magic to create a pony version of my first and only love... Sans from the DanceTale reality. As a pony he was an all white unicorn stallion with a silver mane, his eyes where the same blue as his cutie mark, which is a blue heart with a Gaster Blaster inside it, he was also wearing his trademark jacket. When the song ended I sighed and let the illusion fade away. I turned to look at the new pony. Standing from not too afar was Princess Cadence, who gently tapped the ground with her hooves, making a faint applause. "That was lovely," she says, smiling. "You must be Aurora..." she concludes, recalling things she heard of an intriguing filly.

I bow to her. "Thanks for the honest praise Princess Cadence." I said with my normal quiet voice, "And, yes, I am her." I tilted my head to one side. "May I ask what brings you to the gardens today?"

"Heheh, I just came to clear my mind, I suppose," she didn't sound suspicious, but not entirely truthful either. "Guess I got caught up in your song."

"Hmm..." I said humming a little. "I have had some small captivated listeners." I said while pointing to a small group of maids and gardeners who quickly fled once they realized that I knew they where there.

"I would not doubt it!" she laughs softly. "It was an exquisite act. Where did you learn to dance so well?"

I sighed and let a memory flash across my mind, I had realized in my room that my eyes changed to blue when I let this happen, or when I see the future. "A long time ago... or is it yet to happen?" I said simply as I walked up to her.

The pink alicorn stood in silence for a moment. "What would you mean by that, Aurora?"

I shrug. "I don't experience time in the same way you or both Moms do." I said simply. I reached out with a hoof and started to draw a line in the dirt. "Imagine this is time, most creatures experience time in a straight forward fashion, only visiting the past in memories and dreams. I see and experience flashes of both the future and the past in the waking hours... I am there, both physically and mentally, so I learn and understand things I am not supposed to at my age."

"Really? That's fascinating..." she replied with starry eyes. "I suppose that is what makes you a topic of interest in the castle?" She asks jokingly.

I shook my head. "Most ponies don't know of my ability to do that... I am a strange pony that for some reason both Celestia and Luna adopted." I purposefully didn't add the princess part, wanting to see her reaction.

For a short moment, Cadence looked dumbfounded. She's so used to hearing the princess' names said fully, that it almost didn't register they were the same. "I'm sure it was a good reason." She replied after a while. "But why tell me this...?"

"Because that makes me your cousin and I hold my family in high importance?" I said with slight confusion, though I was still maintaining my shield over my deep sadness that I still can't get rid of.

"Ah, of course," Cadence looked down with warm eyes. "This is a lot to take in, you know," she chuckled. "But I'm happy you're here. I assume you already know who I am, then."

I giggled slightly. "More than you know." I was letting my other emotions slowly come out. I knew from looking into a pond nearby that my eyes where once again that strange mixture of blue and light purple, not quite a solid periwinkle but it was there.

"Dear, are you alright? Your eyes..." the mare did not elaborate, but as one who always look into other's eyes she had noticed a strange shift.

I smiled at her. "I am fine, it is a... side affect of my magic." It really was, at least in this body.

"I understand, alicorn magic does do pretty odd things. Although, I'm guessing your magic isn't the same as ours." She gave the lake a sidelong glance through her amethyst eyes.

I nodded. "Indeed it isn't." I glanced back at the lake, my eyes where slowly losing the blue at the more serious talk as well as the purple returning to my normal dark amethyst color, so close to hers, but a shade darker. "I am an... oddity" I could think of worse words.

"Maybe, but that isn't a bad thing." She smiled reassuringly. "I would like to know more of you."

I frowned for a second. "Follow me please." I opened a new portal and walked through it into the center of the maze.

Cadence hesitantly went through it, knowing of similar spells but still being caught off-guard. She fully enterered the area and looks around. "What is this?"

I waited for Sapphy to walk through and to take her place at the only entrance to this place before closing the portal. "We are at the center of hedge maze... I didn't like being stared at my a lot of ponies who thought that they where being stealthy." The center of the maze was a small circular room with several different flower gardens with a bench in the center, it also only had one entrance like stated earlier. there was a 'lover's seat' type bench in the middle surrounded by roses, tulips, Irises, ans a few others. "Now what do you want to know about me?" I asked as I jumped up onto the bench... I miss my wings.

She looked around thoughtfully for a moment, and nodded about the first part. "You say you don't follow time. Does that mean you are something beyond our world? Not even Celestia could go through time as she pleases so easily..."

I laughed a little. "I am... and I am not." I said, both answers where true after all.

"Would you care to elaborate?" She asked in return, smiling.

I looked down at my hooves. "I am not sure you would understand it if I explained."

"Are you underestimating me?" Cadence said is a mock-contentious tone. She then laughed. "Though I'd like to know, you'd likely be right. It's a lot to wrap one's head around."

"And what I have told you is the simple stuff." I said softly, I was more focused on the past and the lives that I have lived.

"You are mysterious, young Aurora... or can I even say young? Hehe, you're probably older than I!"

I looked her straight in the eyes, which I normally avoid doing for a reason, and let down some of my barriers. "Yes... and no."

"What do you mean?" she asked, though seemingly not exactly expecting an answer. But as she glanced into my eyes, she saw all the collective sadness and dreariness they hide. She looked like she almost felt the same way just seeing it.

"I am physically five years or so... but mentally? That is an entirely different story." I said with a small sigh, I realized that my eyes where almost glowing with a blue light as my voice vibrated in the air. I took a deep breath and stabilized my emotions and to bring myself back to the present.

"There it is again," Cadence says quietly. She speaks up then. "I understand that."

"Understand what?" I was a little confused, I thought I had explained that to her, or was it latter?

"Well, the prospect of... you. To an extent, I mean. You're a wise mind in a filly's body, yes?" Her tail flicked.

"In essence, yes." I stated easily, I glanced at the sky to check the time, it was almost time to depart.

"Is something on your mind?" she asked slowly at this action.

"Mom wanted to me to be in the throne room at sundown... which is in twenty seven minutes, forty seconds and six milliseconds." I answered calmly. "I Just hope I don't have to meet Blueblood yet.." I mutter.

"Right down to the lowest, huh?" she grinned broadly, but her smile falterered. "What's wrong with Blueblood? Has... has he done anything to you?"

I shook my head. "I have yet to meet him... from the normal scope of time." I clarified. "So it isn't what he has done, it is what he will do."

"Does that make you a soothsayer as well?" Cadence asked, using her magic to move her forelock from her eyes.

"Mom and Mother both call me a Seer." I said with a smile, as I did I reached out with my magic and began feeding a group of roses near my, slowly growing them and altering them.

"Mom and Mother... that's perfect," she giggled. Cadence looks over, "Am I holding you?"

"What do you mean?" I had no idea what she meant.

"You seemed like you had somewhere to be..." she said, tipping her head. "Or maybe I'm mistaken?"

"I just told you." I stared at her blankly. I was almost finished with my mini project.

"I know," she laughs good naturedly. "I'm not sure how long you need beforehand to yourself."

"Literally no time at all." I smiled at her. "I can portal directly to outside the throne room." I giggled softly. "I love giving the guards a mini freak out still." I saw that my eyes had gone back to the weird periwinkle color again in the reflection of the fire ruby in my necklace.

"Oh, I'll bet," she grinned widely. "But for future reference, I'm not easy to scare." She winked.

I giggled. "Is that a challenge cousin?" I stood up, hiding my work from her.

"Maybe..." the alicorn said in a suspicious tone.

I laughed as I use my magic to place a rose crown on her head, though there where no thorns on them. I then leaned in and whispered. " **Are you sure of that?** " I used my voice to cause the ambient magic to _ripple_ , basically causing the air, the ground, and her physical body to vibrate for a few seconds. with that I caused my eyes to switch to that of my dragon eyes.

She took a step back, eyes widening only momentarily. "I've seen worse," she said slowly, her playfully competitive side coming out. "But that was good." She looked up. "...Pretty."

"Thank you." I said with a smile, my eyes back to 'normal'. "I... create such things a lot... that and figurines, statues, and paintings." I waved at Sapphy to come closer.

Noticing the guard, Cadence nodded respectfully, and turns. "Is that where all the works of art have been coming from?"

I blushed at that. "I didn't expect mom to put them on display in there own hall..."

Noticing her expression, the princess gave me an affectionate bump. "I'm happy it's there, really lights up the place!"

I smiled at that. "I am glad you like them..." I glanced back at a group of blue violets, the flower, with wistful look on my face.

"What's bothers you?"

"Can't you feel it princess of love?" I hadn't been blocking her from my 'reading' my emotions while I sang that song while dancing with him... or at my heartbreak at leaving after he forgot due to my curse in that reality.

She looks down into the deep eyes of her adopted-cousin. "I wasn't sure what to think," she admits softly.

I laughed, both softly and bitterly. "Neither did he... even after I told him everything."

"I am sorry..." the "older" mare looked with somber eyes, no trace of misunderstanding left. She pulled me into a hug. "I know how it feels.. especially as, for a little while I... I felt your pain."

I laughed softly as I hug her back. "Don't worry, you will find your prince."

"I believe you." quietly replied the Princess.

"Good." I hugged her tightly for a moment before breaking the hug. At least one of us will get a happy ending... "I have to go now." I said as I opened a portal to just outside the throne room, me and Sapphy walking through.


	12. Meeting the other guards and Surprise!

**Meeting the rest of the crew and Surprise!**

(Aurora's pov)

I was smiling to myself as I approached the throne room doors, my mode of transportation scarring the new private on duty while getting an eye roll from the 'older' guard. "I am here as she requested!" I said with a smile as Sapphy came up beside me, glancing at her I closed the portal. "So what did you think of Mia?" I asked my favorite guard.

She looked at me and smiles "Shes quite nice, I can see why shes a princess"

I nodded as the unicorns opened the door. "Time to meet the rest of your crew right?"

"Yea it is" she says and walks in next to me "I just hope i'm not the on-" she stops when she sees that shes the only Pegasus "seriously?"

I start laughing as Mom looks at us innocently, the three unicorns looked at us in confusion. "Really? Three unicorns and only one pegasus, what where they the only ones that volunteered?"

"Well, for the most part yes, though Luna volunteered Artemis here." Mom nodded to a light blue unicorn with black hair. "Anyway, Sergeant if you would introduce yourself to your new squad?"

She nods and looks at them "My names Sapphire Dew, I hope we can get along well"

"Now if you would all introduce yourselves to your Sergeant." Mom commanded/asked.

Artemis walked forward. "You already know my name but it is Artemis Star, and I specialize in tracking magic." I snickered at that. "And I have a feeling that it is going to be needed. I smiled at her and nodded to her. Her cutie mark was similar to Mother's (Luna's) but instead of a moon it was a star.

"Nice to make your acquaintance"

The next one to walk forward was an all white unicorn with orange mane and tail, it was the same shade that of the sky has during a sunrise/set. her cutie mark was a strange one, it was a shield with a knife embedded in it with a light source behind it. "Greetings I am Dawn Shield, I specialize in defensive tactics and personal shields." I nodded to her as well.

"Hello I think that will be useful in the future for when we might get attacked" Sapphy meant it you never know when you could be attacked.

The last one walked forward, her coat was a reddish brown while her mane looked like a fire "Hello I am Ruby Flame, as you can probably guess, I specialize in fire spells and effects." Even her cutie mark was a ruby wreathed in flames. I again nodded to her.

"Hi its nice to meet you" was Sapphy's comment.

I smiled. "It is nice to meet you all, I am willing to place my life in your hands, but if it comes to the worst don't sacrifice your life for mine alright?"

Sapphy looked at me, "well, it is our job to..."

The reactions from the other guards were the same but felt strange, before I realized that my eyes had gone from the periwinkle color they saw to that of an almost brilliant blue. I was still smiling, though it held my sadness in it now. "There are things you won't be able to fight." Mom was looking upset behind her calm mask, though she had an idea of what is coming so she didn't say anything.

"Well that is why we're a team " she said. She looked at me, and I realized she was still going to protect me.

"All I ask is that you don't lay down your life for me... I am not worth it." I muttered to myself.

"You are all dismissed for now, Artemis and Ruby will be watching over you tonight." Mom stepped forward to address us, she had heard my mumbled words. "Now I would like to speak with my daughter in my personal study." She looked at me. "Meet me there?" I nodded. Sapphire slightly bowed before leaving as she was dismissed. She went outside into a tree to listen to music and read, which I had learned was her favorite activity.

I walked with mom as we headed through a back door. "What do you want to talk about?"

She sighed as we walked down the hallway. "Did you honestly mean what you said about not being worth it?" Her voice was calm but I knew she was wearing a mask.

I looked straight into her eyes. "Yes... seeing the future makes you see just how small one's life really is in the grand scheme of things." I leaned up against my mom for a second. "No matter how important one is or how long one lives, they are just another thread in the tapestry of fate."

She was silent for a moment. "So you see yourself as unimportant?"

I smiled at her. "I am a thread that has influence yes... but in the end I am just a voice... more than that I listen." and with that I started to sing.

The Voice - Nightcore

I hear your voice on the wind  
And I here you call out my name

"Listen my child, " you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future  
Bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice in the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice

I am the voice  
I am the voice  
I am the voice

She was smiling at me as I finished. "I always love to hear you sing..." she said quietly.

I looked around seeing that we have reached the her private study, "So why did you want to mee-" before I could finish my sentence I caught a brief flash of the future. I blinked before looking at mom. "You didn't..." I said with disbelief.

"Didn't what?" She asked with confusion.

I pointed towards the door. "You know I completely forgot what day it was right?" I asked instead of answering.

"And that day is?" She tried to sound casual.

I laughed a little and hugged her. "Thanks for remembering." with that I opened the door and stepped into the dark room with a smile on my face.

" **SURPRISE!** " several voices yelled out, Mia, Mother (Luna), Shining Armor (Who I had met the day I arrived), Mom (Tia), and Pinkie Pie... and Blueblood sitting in the corner... by Faust's quill.

* * *

(Luna's POV)

I was smiling at the joy that was on my dear daughter's face, though there wasn't any shock or surprise in her eyes. I did notice that her eyes where a different color than normal, though the talks with my niece cadence had alerted me to such changes and how they reflect her moods. To my joy her eyes where a strange mixture of blue and lilac (Light purple)... it was if an painter was trying to make periwinkle but didn't mix the colors completely, which meant that she was feeling positive emotions.

"Thank you all for doing this!" She yelled out in her quiet voice... which got me thinking... as she ran around hugging us, I wondered why her voice was so quiet normally, but when she starts to sing every pony can hear her quite easily?

I hug her back when it is my turn. "How could we not celebrate the birth of our dancing lights?" I asked, using my nickname for her.

She blushed at that, not seeming all that used to parental love... or attention. "Thank you mother." With that she left me with a smile on her face and hugged Cadence. "Mia!" she called out as she did so, it seems that she already had a nickname for everypony.

Though when she went over to Blueblood she walked over to him cooly. "Hello, cousin Blueblood," she nodded to him.

"Greetings, child," he said flippantly, I frowned internally at that, when we first came back to Canterlot and was introduced to the public he has been... antagonistic to me, he cares too much of his social position. Aurora just rolled her eyes at him when he wasn't looking at her and went off to talk with Captain Shining Armor, who was a good stallion and seemed to accept Aurora and I with open arms... though there was his first impression that I gave birth to Aurora while banished... that was an awkward moment. Though I could see why, as I was still returning to my true form, my younger and weaker body I currently reside in shared many resemblances to her... and with our late night talks I have grown close to her. I just wish she would tell us everything about her.

I felt a hoof touch my side. "What is on your mind Aunt?" Cadence had approached me while I was distracted.

I smile at her. "Just thinking about her." I said with a nod in Aurora's direction.

"I understand that. I do wonder sometimes," she admits, ducking her head kindly.

I looked over at Blueblood, seeing that he was out of hearing range I turned to my niece. "How much has she told you about herself?"

"Some things," Cadence replied. "I'm not sure how much in comparison to all of her secrets, but I do know of her seeing abilities. That, and not being from this time. It is... interesting."

I sighed. "It is worse than that... she isn't even from Equestria or any of the lands surrounding us."

"What, another universe?" she looked curious, though her eyes hold concern.

"That is my sister's and my guess... she hasn't actually said anything about it, but she has this aura around her." It was true, at least once you got her to relax, it was if the world was trying to figure out what she was.

"I suppose if you put it like that..." she gave Aurora another sidelong glance. "She doesn't seem confused but... more so out of place."

I nodded. "And what ever you do don't ask her to explain a concept of science, please." I said with my ears up against my skull... "The last time I did it she went into such detail that even Twilight, from what my sister has told me, would have been overwhelmed."

"Believe me I know!" Mia said. "What she called simple was a lot to wrap my head around. I've never been one who has trouble understand things but... well, it's a complex time."

Before I could say more Aurora ran up and hugged Mia and I. "Thank you for the presents!" she was holding in her magical grasp a guitar that Mia gave her. My sister gave her a set of rare paints and materials for her statues, Shining gave her a small magic puzzle sphere that was meant to test a pony's magical precision, and I gave her large number of gems, all uncut and rare for her to do with as she sees. I glanced at what she got from Blueblood and I was appalled at his thoughtlessness, he had given her a gaudy necklace, no doubt to "replace that ugly one" that she already wore.

"It is nothing, my lights." I said with a smile on my face.

"I hope you enjoy!" Cadence warmly stated. "I thought you musically inclined..." she hugged Aurora under her wing.

I noticed that Aurora's eyes where currently that weird periwinkle color that meant that she was happy when she turned to Cadence. "Mia... do you want to help me with a song?" her voice was a bit softer than normal as she asked. Was she unused to doing duets?

At this request, the musical princess smiles brightly, her purple eyes shining. "I would love to!"

* * *

(Aurora's pov)

I smiled as Mia said those words, I haven't had a good partner to sing with in a long time. "Thank you!" I pulled her into a tighter hug before I kissed mother (Luna) on the cheek. "Thanks again mother." I said as I started to drag Mia with me, Mother was blushing as red as a tomato at that, by the way.

"What song, dear?" the princess softly asked, noticing the attention that was starting to be collected.

I blinked at that. "Oh, oops..." I could feel a small blush on my face as I reached over and tapped her horn with mine, channeling a memory spell so that she would learn the song. "Do you want to play the guitar or shall I?" I asked her.

"Why don't we both play?" she offered, using her magic to get an acoustic. "And seeing as you're so much a singer, you can have the honors," a chuckle followed.

I rolled my eyes. "I swear, you would be a really great singer if you practiced for over so many centuries..." I mumbled to myself. "That sounds good," I said with renewed enthusiasm as I pulled my new dark mahogany guitar closer to me as I pulled Mia onto a small stage that I had opened presents just moments before. Mia positions her instrument in her hooves and smiles reassuringly, as if to say 'I'm ready when you are.' I took a deep breath, I was planing to do this a little differently than normal. I looked at Mom. "Hey Mom... This is song is going to be sung a bit differently, and not just because Mia is singing with me." I looked at the two stallions. "If you think you can control your emotions you can stay." neither moved, though I think snowball stayed because he thought he could... I know Shiny stayed to hear Mia's voice. The Mares all nodded though they looked a little confused on what I meant. I took one more deep breath and started to channel my magic once I was ready I _sung_.

"Ikanaide" Acustic ver. English cover

I couldn't help but to tell you I'd be alright When, to be true, it was tearing me apart inside But it didn't matter since you're walking away so swiftly in front of me And your figure is the only thing I see Plane has arrived, now is the time You're going away again As I try to run, it seems like the ground is slipping from underneath me I shouldn't cry, I shouldn't cry But I can't seem to hold it in Oh, please don't leave me Your silhouette is fading away too quickly for me to bear Just as the wind, you blow by again And suddenly you're not there I shouldn't cry, I shouldn't cry But I can't seem to hold it in Oh, please don't leave me When the fun is over it'll always seem to end the same Though I know it's coming, I can never seem to stop the pain In this very moment, you look even more amazing and I can't avoid your gaze Once again, I can see nothing but your face Time's ticking by, no matter how I try I'm struggling to keep up Night's taken hold as I'm walking home I wonder if I'll be okay alone Lights on the street glow at my feet My shadow is all I've got To keep me company Your silhouette is fading away too quickly for me to bear Just as the dark, it tears me apart My surroundings blur once again I shouldn't cry, I shouldn't cry But I can't seem to hold it in Oh, please don't leave me I shouldn't cry, I shouldn't cry But I can't seem to hold it in Oh, please don't leave me

My magic rippled across the room, affecting everypony in it, I poured my heart and magic into this song affecting their emotions so that they _felt_ the song, not just hearing it. While Mia played along, her eyes became wide and sad, her gemstone eyes looking shinier than usual. She still continued beautifully. I gave her a bittersweet smile as we finished the song, leaving all the ponies in the room crying, even prince snowball... though Shiny was trying to hide it to impress Mia. "Thank you for playing with me." I told her, my voice still holding the magical quality to it, though it was quickly fading.

"You're welcome. That was beautiful," Cadence stepped back up, setting her acoustic down.

I nod to her as everypony else was recovering. "Indeed it was... I don't really sing like that very often." I shifted through my long memory as I started to count the amount of times I had done so.

She wiped her eyes with her pink hoof and embraced Aurora softly. "It was good of you to express yourself."

I gave her a gentle smile as I hugged her back, I could see my eyes glowing softly as they changed to pure white in the reflection in her own so deciding that it would be a good thing to do I whispered to her. "And I rarely have over the past five thousand years of my life."

"F-five thousand?" she jumped.

I did a quick glance around luckily the only one that heard was Mom... and she was giving me the glare that a mother does when she wants an explanation later. "... did you have to say it that loud?" I grumbled.

"Oh, Celestia... you're older than... Celestia..." Mia stopped, realizing how silly the statement turned out to be. "That's unbelievable," she said in a gentle tone.

"Again, I am... and I am not." I sighed. "I am both the crone and the maiden."

"Clearly," she looks thoughtful. "I guess that could mean a lot of things. But perhaps, before I get myself into something too deep..." she already looks a bit overwhelmed.

"That is probably for the best." I pulled back a little, my eyes no longer white, no back to their normal dark amethyst color. "Besides, even I can't really explain all of the impossibilities that is me.

Sighing, Cadence looks around the room. "It looks like everyone is still a bit shaken from your performance..."

I giggled. "Well, most ponies aren't used to pure emotion magic Miss Princess of Love!"

"That's true. It took me a while to build up a tolerance for things like that," she sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I always have walls up. Guess you'd feel similar?"

I snorted "like you wouldn't believe!"

She laughed and smiled. "You know, it's nice having you here. Not many are like you... in a good way."

I just started to giggle."Thanks!" I gave her a tighter hug.


	13. New Friend?

**New Friend?**

(Zephyrine Breeze's pov.)

I was grounded. Of course, that's what one would expect from bursting out at their own mother like that. The only difference, however, was that it was my maid, Pristine, who broke the news. I couldn't tell whether she was for or against this. I sighed, wishing that, for once, I could have a mother who actually loved me, and not just her reputation. I guessed that was just wishful thinking.

"Oh, Celestia," I glanced out of the window dreamily. "I hope that someday, I can get out of this mess."

I stepped over to my closet and opened the door, looking longingly at my barely unfinished creations. All it would take was one flip of a switch, one battery, one electrolyte solution... and my life would change forever. I knew that engineering is my calling. I knew that my cutie mark would finally show up. Until I got out of the house, though, I couldn't let that happen. _And what if that's never?_

In my anxiety, I started to sweat. Heart pounding, I sat down and took a few deep breaths. _In and out..._ my yoga instructor once said. _In... out..._

"I can't take this!" I yelled to nobody in particular. The anxiety was returning. "Oh no..." I walked back up to the window shakily and, with weak hooves, unlocked and opened the window. I stuck my head outside, taking in the fresh air, my light mane blowing in the breeze. After a minute or two, I felt better. Somewhat better, at least. Taking one more gulp of air, I climbed back inside, stepping back over to my bed. I climbed atop of the white comforter and used my magic to grab my hairbrush, fixing my mane. Despite everything, I liked to make it look nice. I then got lost in the tresses flowing from my forelock and crest. Braiding, twisting, hair accessories... it might've been five minutes, it might've been an hour. It didn't matter to me.

I climbed off the bed and looked into my vanity mirror, examining my mane from many angles. Pleased with the work, I took hold on my fair pink Polaroid and got a picture of what I'd done, so I could keep it with the others. Before Mother, Pristine, or anyone else could come in and chide me, I took out the hair ties ( _Pony_ tail holders) and shook my hair out, leaving a partially curly and wavy mane. It looked a bit funny in comparision to my relatively straight tail, but I decided it was fine, for now. "Maybe I could be a hairdresser?" I suggested to myself, musing about all the things I could do. "Or engineer... with manes!"

Realization dawned on me instantly, however. There was no way that I could ever do anything like that. I was not allowed to. I looked out the window again, depressingly, and laid on my bed. I was going to have to get over it eventually... I tucked my forelock behind my horn and stared at the ponies walking outside. "I wish some Superpony could rescue me, like in the movies..."

"Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" A young sounding voice started yelling, oddly getting louder.

My gaze immediately traveled up startled by the sudden noise. Right away, I saw a figure in the distance becoming rapidly larger. "What the...!?"

" **HI!** " a dark purple unicorn with a three shade blue mane, not so dissimilar to a darkened sky, was somehow flying straight at my window... on the third floor.

"Look out!" I called looking out frantically. To put things bluntly, I had no idea what was going on, nor did I realize what was going to happen.

With a resounding _crash_ the filly broke through my window and flew into the room, she landed and slid across the floor coming to a stop just in front of me. "Hello!" she said with a huge grin on her face. "Somepony was crying?"

"Wuah!" I just about shriek. "What are... what did... who are you?" I was dumbstruck. I obviously was _not_ used to random ponies fly into my window like that. Actually, thinking of that point, how in Equestria did she even get up here? A unicorn filly, of all ponies! I gave her my most confused look, shaking my head quickly to make sure I was not hallucinating.

She giggled a little at my confusion. "I am Aurora it is nice to meet you!"

"Aurora...? That name sounds vaguely familiar..." I cleared my throat and took a step closer to the filly. "I'm Zephyrine..." I introduced myself uncomfortably. Just as mother would say, _don't forget your manners!_ "Nice to be of your acquaintance, as well."

She stuck out her tongue at that. "Blame the news, most nobles just learned about my adoption." she then looked me in the eyes with her periwinkle ones. "So why where you crying?" she asked innocently.

"O-oh, so you're a princess!" I bow slightly, used to showing respect to upperclass. Regardless, it felt a bit strange. I didn't know whether it was because of her age, or her personality so far. I still tried to keep my formalities, though. "Uh, I'm sorry if I bothered you! I was just getting lost in thought. It's nothing for one of you to worry about."

She stuck out her tongue again. "I am not a princess yet, so please don't be formal." her eyes flashed to purple for a second. "And you haven't answered my question."

"If you say so," I let out a breath of relief. "To tell you the truth... I just am not happy here, but there's nothing I can do..." I sighed, and looked into her amethyst colored eyes, smiling weakly. "Again, you should worry about it."

"Of course I should." Her eyes flickered to the closet before she grinned, her eyes going back to the periwinkle color. "Oho! what do I see in there!" She bolted towards towards it.

"What?! Nothing!" I shouted, scrambling over to the messy room. "I have no skeletons in my closet, I promise!" There was no pun intended there, but I couldn't help but laugh at my own unintentional joke. When I saw Aurora near the room, panicked.

She giggled. "Nope, but you do have a lot of mechanical oddities!" she ran straight to it, her eyes glowing a little.

I sighed. "Okay, you found my secret," I conceded, my ear twitching. "You won't tell my Mother about this, will you?"

She tilted her head to one side. "Aren't mothers supposed to support their children?" the way she spoke made it sound like she was unused to the concept herself.

"Mine doesn't." I replied bitterly, thinking back to the numerous punishments I've had just for being passionate about something other than societal stature. "She just wants me to be fancy and marry well."

I could swear by Celestia that for a moment her eyes where completely black, but that could have been a trick of her lighting the candle in the closet. "Well, stupid nobles will be stupid nobles. Who are they to fight against **destiny**?"

"For real!" I agreed, glad to finally have someone, even if I hardly knew them, on my side. "I just know it's what I'm meant to do, and yet, I'm not even allowed to. I feel like a caged bird..."

Aurora had a sad smile on her face, and suddenly her eyes turned blue. "... in the end destiny always wins, it especially holds true for cutie marks." she looks at me with those old blue eyes, wait old?

"You're eyes!" I gasped. "They're blue! Or is that... just the light?" I shook my head and blushed a very soft pinkish grey. "Sorry, I think I'm going crazy, hehe."

She giggled, but something was _off_ about it, like it should come from an older mare, not a filly. "Nope, you aren't seeing things." she turned to look at all of my hard work. "..So what would your mom say if you got a job at the castle?"

At first, I took this as small talk. "I'm not sure, actually. She'd probably love that I actually got out and did something for the family and myself." I chuckled, before a realization dawned over me. "Are-Are you hinting at something?"

She smiled at me. "It depends, do you want to turn these on?"

"Of course I want to!" I say indignantly. "I just... can't."

"And what is holding you back from doing so?" Her eyes where warm, calming even. I couldn't help but get lost in them for a second.

I collected myself, "my family is against it. They want me to get a cutie mark in something... prestigious."

"So... what does your father think?" she asked gently.

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "I haven't seen him in a while." And it's true, he's always travelling, working, or giving Mother her craved attention. Even if he did have time on his hands, he didn't care about me a all. At least, no more than the fact that I have a wealthy lifestyle, like the rest of the family.

Her horned glowed softly, as it did all of my projects started to glow as well. " **What would you give up to chase your dreams?** " her voice held a weird vibe, it was if three ponies where talking at the same time.

"H-Huh?" I breathed. "What... what's going on?" I started to wonder if I was passing out. I felt normal, though.

" **What would you give to live free?** " She repeats in the same weird tone, her eyes glowing now with a strange blue light.

"Anything... everything!" my heart started to pound inside my chest and I wondered, 'What _is_ she?'

She smiled and turned to the window waving at a white pegasus guard. "Hey Sapphy, tell her parents that she has been summoned to the castle?" she said in her normal tone. She looked at me and winked, and with that all of my experiments vanished.

"What are you saying?" my soul leapt and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I wondered for a few short minutes what this meant. Was I really going to get a job? But as what?

"Oh just that both moms want me to have a 'lady in waiting'." She said with a grin, she was also charging up another spell as the guard pony flew down to the first floor.

"Me?!" I said incredulously. "But, why? You hardly know me. I could be a changling or something! Not that I am, I just mean..." I was rambling. Thoughts were flying through my head. This felt too good to be true, and I hoped there wasn't a catch.

She giggled, "You are a nice pony, and I can easily tell you aren't a changling." She walked over and hugged me, giving me these overwhelmingly cute pouting look. "You don't trust me?"

"Huh, how did you?" I looked around. "No, I trust you, it's just... I've never heard anything like that, ever. A getaway? Much needed!"

She just smiled. "Grab what you want."

"Wha-? Are we going now?" I was standing on the tips of my hooves.

She looked around. "What is stopping us?"

"Nothing, well, this is just so sudden! I feel like I'm dreaming, and yet," I rubbed at my hide. "I'm not." I laughed quietly. "Thank you, to the sun, the moon, and back!"

She snickers and points a hoof at me. "I am telling my moms you said that!" her voice was full of joy. "So what else do you want to take with you?"

Using my faint pink magic, I collected my hairbrush, hair ties, clothes, stuffed toy, and other necessities into a small suitcase. "This is all the baggage I need. And, hehe, it is ironic that is what came to mind..."

She giggled as she walked over and picked up the stuffed toy. "Really?"

"Hey, I like that kind of thing!" I pouted my lips and then chuckled. "I'm just about to explode right now. With what, I don't know, but prepare for an explosion."

She smiled at me, her eyes holding a hint of mischief in them. "Ready?"

I took a breath. "I think so." I stopped. "Wait, ready for..."

With a flash of amethyst light everything except for the stuffed animal vanished from the room. "To go." She trotted over to the broken window, the stuffed rabbit bouncing on her back.

"I'm not sure... if that's safe..." I feared aloud, shuffling. I noticed that she was completely unscathed, despite the glass remnants scattered.

She giggled. "But where is the fun in safety?" she reached out a hoof to me and started to sing.

 **TheFatRat - Fly Away feat. Anjulie**

Come and fly away with me  
Come and fly away with me...  
Come and fly away with me  
Co-co-come and fly away with me...

I got lost in her voice, and, for whatever reason, felt like I was approaching a Siren. One with no bad intentions.

Come and fly away with me  
Come and fly away with me...  
Come and fly away with me  
Co-co-come and fly away with me...

Don't you be afraid  
Everything will change  
You and I  
Jumping off the edge  
They say dreamers never die

So, come and fly  
Come and fly  
Come and fly away with me

We're rising, we're falling  
We'll make it through  
We're climbing, we're soaring  
A thousand views

I could almost feel the winds and the sky in her voice as she beckoned me closer, she even made it seem like the stuffed animal was singing.

We're rising, we're falling  
We'll make it through  
We're climbing, we're soaring  
A thousand views

Somewhere by the end we'll see  
Where the moon and water meet  
Somewhere close to harmony  
When the world is sound asleep

Sighing, I shakily got near enough to her, my inches over her feeling so meaningless in the moment. She felt so big and powerful, something I'd never have expected. I extended my hoof and set it on top of hers, saying softly, "I'm ready." And as soon as I do she pulls me out the window, but instead of falling, we were walking on the air! She pulled me into a dance, shadows covering us, yet not hindering my sight. I felt incredible, in wonder, and at perfect ease, all at the same time. I was never much to dance, but it felt so natural. I was dancing in the clouds, living in the skies, being consumed by nefelibata.

Something's gonna bring a change  
Journeys we are meant to take  
Something at the edge of space  
Calling us to fly away

Don't you be afraid  
Everything will change  
You and I  
Jumping off the edge  
They say dreamers never die

So, come and fly  
Come and fly  
Come and fly away with me

We're rising, we're falling  
We'll make it through  
We're climbing, we're soaring  
A thousand views

We're rising, we're falling  
We'll make it through  
We're climbing, we're soaring  
A thousand views

Come and fly away  
Come and  
Come and fly away  
Come and fly away with me

Come and fly away  
Come and  
Come and fly away  
Come and fly away with me

Something's gonna bring a change  
Journeys we are meant to take  
Something at the edge of space  
Calling us to fly away

"Welcome to your freedom, Breezy!" she said with a giggle and a smile, her eyes pure white. I smiled. For once in my life, I felt like I was somewhere I really belonged.

* * *

 **Hey look, Breezy is back!**

 **Also do you count this as foalnapping? (Kidnapping for you people/ponies/exterterestial/divine/demonic/ect. beings out there)**


End file.
